


Saints of the Sinners (Old Version)

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Aomine is like 35 and Kagami is like 20, Blood, Lots of guns, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Sad Flirting, So like age difference, Tattoos, all the fun stuff, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Kagami Taiga was trying to live a normal life. His parents are long gone, he's alone. Only thing he's good at is hacking into systems he shouldn't and helping people that he shouldn't. Which is how he get's into the situation he was in, helping someone he shouldn't be. Not that he know's it yet.Aomine Daiki was the head boss. He could have anyone, he has had anyone he wanted. He was rich, had family. It was perfectly, only there was one problem. He wanted to feel alive. Maybe a certain red head could help with that, if he's able to actually hold down a conversation with him without being a dick.-----------------------------------------------------Talk about a good ol fashion Mafia AU with some gangster shit.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69





	1. Shall We Play A Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You aren't afraid of  
> throwing yourself into the path of danger.  
> but you're terrified  
> of letting anyone in."
> 
> -Richelle Mead, Shadow Kiss

There was something pointless about these parties now. The music bounced around the nightclub along with the light’s that seemed to bring fog and haze that added to the mysterious tone of everything. It was boring, old news to him. Even as his arm’s rested on the back of the booth they sat in, dancer’s flocking around it all. He was bored, his eye’s shown playfulness that sexy smirk he was known for. On the inside he was dying, ready to find something else worth his time.

“You’re doing it again Dai.” A voice rose up from the music, it made his smile real for once, a shrug, finger’s playing along the edge of the glass he held in his right hand.

“Satsuki. You didn’t have to dress up for me.” He felt the leather dip as she sat down next to him. Black dress tighter than anything he’s ever worn before. Pink hair in ringlets down her back with heels so high he swore there was a knife point at the end of them. She was his second, for good reason.

“I didn’t dumb ass.” Aomine smirked, looking over at Momoi with a wink as he took a sip of his whiskey. Smooth and amber colored. Perfect for the smoky place he was bored out of his mind in.

“You sure, could have sworn you sent me a photo.” This got a nice jab to his rib cage as he coughed back a laugh. So much for being nice to each other. “You know I could just have her detained or something you don’t have to watch her from across the room.” This almost earned him another jab but the girl, well women in question was already here. He could tell Momoi was drooling over the girl. Short black hair, ripped skinny jeans, leather jacket with some top under that showed small boobs. Aomine couldn’t care less. Though he did enjoy the combat boots. Those were a nice touch.

“No. Dai don’t even think of it.” For all of Momoi’s assets the girl couldn’t even look in her direction. To which always earned Aomine a drunken Momoi trying to figure out what was wrong with her that another girl as pretty as that one couldn’t like her. Always took weeks for Aomine to bring her back to earth and then it would start all over again. He wasn’t ready for another one of these episodes so soon.

“Yeah because you don’t want her to know you are the second in command to the biggest underground crime syndicate in the world. That really puts a damper down on have her eat you out 10 ways until Sunday.” Aomine snorted, it was cut short by another arm in his rib cage. This time he was able to slink back enough that it didn’t hurt as bad. He swallowed the rest of his drink, raising it for the waitress to get him another. At least he could have all the booze he wanted without issue. This place was under his protection for a reason.

“Actually Aomine, second biggest according to our reports. Akashi Seijuurou is the first, you are second.” Momoi smiled sipping on her vodka before she turned leaning in a little. “Besides Aomine, have you checked your phone yet this hour?” Momoi was the only one who could get away with teasing him. He had checked his phone 5 minutes ago before he clocked her walking her way over to him. Though they both knew that and so Aomine looked away, scooting himself another sizable distance away from Momoi and her curiosity.

“That Satsuki was a low blow.” Aomine could milk this for a little while, the pouting as he got his drink and Momoi rolling her eyes as if it wouldn’t affect her. It did, and she would apologize for it, when Aomine got some more drinks into him and wouldn’t remember. Which he would he just wouldn’t tell Momoi he did. He loved their relationship. Even if sometimes it killed him.

“Come on, you say you have a hot piece of ass, which you are like 40 now and should probably settle down with someone before you don’t have any juice in the tank left. Yet you don’t share or tell us who it is.” Aomine spit out some of his drink looking over at Momoi like she murdered his whole family. Momoi was smiling taking a sip of her drink shrugging as if it didn’t matter to her. It didn’t.

“Excuse the fuck out of you Satsuki. I am 35 just turned by the way. The person is 20. Just so you know.” Aomine took a drink without issue of spitting it out in Momoi’s face as she rose an eyebrow at him as if surprised at this little fact.

“Young. Do they know what you do for a living?” Momoi turned back to watching Aida, taking another sip of her drink as she watched the women. Had Aomine not known Momoi he would have assumed she wasn’t listening to him. He knew she as surveying everything. Every person that came into the building every exit and every time someone got too close to Aomine she was on top of it. She was his second, she was armed to the teeth and Aomine was proud of her for the hell she had to endure to get there. They both had.

“I know everything about them. Contact in the PD gave me their information. You can do a lot with a screen name these days. Everyone’s wired.” This got Momoi humming as Aomine opened his phone, a quick swipe of his finger print and he sighed when there was no message sitting there for him.

“His service is off. I checked this morning with the phone company. He hasn’t paid his phone bill this month. You won’t get anything until that thing is paid for.” Momoi leaned back, taking another drink before offering Aomine a smile. He had to give it to her, she was observant.

“How do you know it’s a he?” Aomine never discussed his sexuality. Though everyone knew, he never talked about it because it wasn’t that big of a deal. No one though seemed to give two shits anyway. Momoi, bless her, smirked and gave him a shrug.

“PD calls me every time you do a background check on someone to make sure you don’t need a coverup story if you end up killing someone.” Pale fingers came up to rub across her bottom lip as she went back to watching the women dancing with another. Aomine felt sad for Momoi, all the men in this bar looking at her and she only ever has had eyes for women. He wished that girl would notice Momoi already so he could move on with his life.

“That was fucking one time and they still hold that shit against me.” Aomine huffed, sliding his glass onto the table, he was annoyed. Sure he had used it to his advantage one time. He had killed a dude for being a snitch. They had the PD on their payroll for a reason. The cover story was a bit over the top and he promised never to do it again.

“Probably because you killed the police chief.” Momoi shook her head, glancing to the side at Aomine.

“Yeah to replace him with someone who won’t sell us out.” Aomine knew he did the right thing, everything ran smoothly and everyone got paid. Momoi had even said so when it happened, it made her life easier, though now he knew why. They called her whenever something happened to double check to make sure it was okay. Aomine was fine with it, most of them wanted to get into her pants anyway. He just never let them know that she wasn’t ever playing for their team.

“That is why we do what we do Aomine. Cops get paid, we get paid. At the end of the day it’s all about the money we make not who warms our bed. Money is something we can live with. Someone who could risk our lives isn’t someone we want hanging around.” Aomine could have said the same thing about her interest with the brown haired girl. That however was a conversation he wasn’t ready for. This thing between him and the guy, this was just to kill time. He felt normal and a human when he talked to him. Which is why he felt like a mob boss sitting in a shitty night club waiting for a deal to happen when he could have been talking to the dude who was taking his mind off of things.

“Maybe I need to pay his phone bill.” Aomine smiled at Momoi who shook her head, Aomine was already too busy texting the person he knew at the phone company to turn the phone back on and put it on his tab. He would pay the bill from here on out, this way he knew that his phone would be on. This way he always had someone who could keep his mind off of the shit he was doing in the dark. Sometimes he got a kick out of being a saint instead of a sinner with blood stained hands.

* * *

_**Across Town.** _

“Listen Alex I am sorry, I can’t right now I am just leaving work and I am starving. Can I get a rain check?” The red head smiled at the blonde, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as he walked out of the building. The blonde next to him, Alex rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

“Kagami Taiga you have never worked a god damn day in your life.” Alex was right, Kagami had just robbed the place with nothing but a cellphone that didn’t even have service, technology was amazing. Kagami shrugged, it was enough for him to get something to eat and maybe later down the line he could pay his phone bill if the money covered his rent and he had some left over.

“I work, just not something more concrete like you.” Kagami was starting to back away from Alex, who grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him in closer with a sigh.

“Yeah a black market arms dealer who knows how much money you are holding in your gubby little pocket right now. Next time if you pay your god damn phone bill I won’t have to track you down. It’s been a fucking month Taiga I thought you died.” Alex was the closest thing Kagami has ever had to a mother. He knew she would be worried but he hoped he could avoid her a little longer, until he had his shit more together and wasn’t stealing as much.

“Katia track me down or something?” Kagmai rubbed the back of his neck inhaling some as Alex nodded. Katia had taught him all he knew and then some. Alex and her were family, parents to him that made him realize he didn’t need to turn down their world. Only he did, school just wasn’t for him. Basketball was good when he needed to calm down but he hadn’t played in so long. Sometimes the streets were not as safe after dark as he would have liked. Alex’s and Katia’s name sometimes only went so far too. He had the broken ribs and gunshot wounds to prove that. Sometimes he never wanted to talk about again.

“She misses you, you know that. She wants you to come home. She misses her son.” Kagami sighed, leaning himself into Alex’s hug. Both of them had done so much for him, he never knew a way to say thank you. The house was enough though. Overlooking some great streets and goo security. Kagami had stolen for weeks looking for a place that nice. He paid for it outright and the rest of the money was coming from Alex’s hacking. Their gift to Katia for keeping up with both of them for so long. The Slovak women sometimes would yell so loud the neighbors wondered if she killed them yet. Now Kagami was sure they were safe and no nosey ass neighbors were going to be calling the cops again.

“I miss her too. I’ll be by Sunday for dinner. I just had to get my shit in order ya know.” Alex hated that, Kagami always said it when he had gotten out of a bad relationship. Alex knew if she hunted down every man Kagami slept with and nothing amounted to it and or hit him there wouldn’t be enough men in the city left. So she only killed the one’s that pissed her off. Kagami pulled back some shoving his hand’s into his pockets. His phone started to vibrate and he was confused, he hadn’t paid his bill yet. At least he hadn’t been planning on it. A certain male had been bothering him for a while so he decided having his phone service cut off was enough to hopefully have the other get a hint.

“I gotta go ma. Tell mom I will be home Sunday for dinner and for her to make my favorites.” Kagami kissed Alex’s cheek before he walked away quickly running across the street to make his way back home. Alex didn’t say much but she watched, making sure her son got across the street safe. These streets were not as safe as when she and Katia walked them. She trusted Kagami though, trusted in the fact that he was doing what he wanted and was happy.

Kagami was only home when he pulled out the phone moving his finger across the screen looking at the notification that had popped on his screen.

Bluehairedgod has messaged you 20 minutes ago  
Bluehairedgod has messaged you 1 hour ago  
Bluehairedgod has messaged you 2 hours ago

Kagami shoved the phone back in his pocket and opened the door to his place. He glanced around quick making sure no one moved anything before he flipped the 5 locks and took off his jacket hanging it up and leaving his shoes by the door. He dropped his phone by his computer in the living room and made his way into the kitchen. He could at least make the man wait a little longer.

Daiki. That was the only name he got, not much he could do with, the account was untraceable and that was a hard thing to be when Kagami was pretty damn good at what he did. That’s when Kagami stopped talking to him, a month ago when thing’s started to get serious and change from the playful flirting and talking about basketball. When he found out the person he was starting to fall for was a ghost in a system that made it hard for such thing’s.

Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz.

Tanned fingers gripped the edge of his counter top as he listened to his phone buzz. He didn’t know who turned his phone on, most likely Katia but he was going to have a serious talk with her as soon as he changed his phone number and all of his account info. Then again it would be easier to block the dude but he didn’t have the heart to do it. He still felt something for him, and that’s why Kagami Taiga grabbed a bottle of vodka and a pizza menu and decided that he was going to solve his issue with food and drink.

Which is how an hour later, drunk and full of food is when he decided to message the one person he had been avoiding for a whole month.

Taiger392: Fuck you.  
Taiger392: I want to block you  
Taiger392: but I can’t find a reason to do so.  
Taiger392: I kept my phone off for a reason  
so I wouldn’t talk to you

  
Bluehairedgod: If you wanna fuck me you can.  
Bluehairedgod: Or block me that’s cool too.  
Bluehairedgod: I turned your phone on.  
Bluehairedgod: You should really remember  
to pay your bills on time

  
Taiger392: I want to fuck you  
Taiger392: that’s my issue.

  
Bluehairedgod: Then lets fuck  
Bluehairedgod: I won’t say no.

  
Taiger392: I also want to bash your brains in

  
Bluehairedgod: you can also do that too

Taiger392: I like you too much to do so  
Taiger392: thank you

  
Bluehairedgod: Oh you like me  
Bluehairedgod: Well now this is a surprise  
that I wanted

  
Taiger392: fuck off. I hate I know nothing  
about you

  
Bluehairedgod: You know too much.

  
Taiger392: I know fucking dick shit aobut you  
Taiger392: that’s why I turned my phone off.

  
Bluehairedgod: You turned your phone off  
because of me?

  
Taiger392: yeah fucking dick head.  
Taiger392: I want to know more about you  
Taiger392: but I can’t hack into a system that knows who you are  
because it’s all fucking blank

  
Bluehairedgod: For good reason my Tiger  
Bluehairedgod: Knowing shit about me could  
get you killed

  
Taiger392: None of that scares me  
Taiger392: I could kick your ass  
Taiger392: My moms could kick your ass.

  
Bluehairedgod: Tough words for a dude who’s drunk.  
Bluehairedgod: You wanna know something about me?

  
Taiger392: Yes.

  
Bluehairedgod: I like you. Lot.

  
Taiger392: Really?

  
Bluehairedgod: I can’t lie to you.  
Bluehairedgod: You know that.

  
Taiger392: You supposed to tell me that in person  
Taiger392: Dumbass

  
Bluehairedgod: Go to bed before I change my mind

  
Taiger392: About what

  
Bluehairedgod: Liking you.

  
Taiger392: Asshole

  
Bluehairedgod: Goodnight Taiga.

  
Taiger392: Goodnight Daiki.

For once Kagami had the biggest smile on his face. It wasn’t because he had drank almost a whole bottle of vodka and was still coherent to talk about it. In fact Katia would have been proud if she knew that, but that wasn’t why he was smiling. Daiki. The guy had said he liked Kagami and that, that was the start of something Kagami could have never seen coming. Kagami was too drunk to realize maybe he should have changed his phone number and blocked Daiki from his life for good. Sometimes if someone is too good to be true, maybe they are. In this case, his feelings were coming on too quickly and he was falling in love with Daiki way too quickly for this to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like this? Yay or nay?


	2. Oh for Fucks Sake, Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darling-  
> 5.25.2017  
> your name feels  
> too hot & holy  
> for my dark,  
> my crooked, my unclean  
> mouth  
> to hold" 
> 
> -Unknown

Bare feet padded across the hardwood flooring as finger’s rubbed into dark blue eye’s trying to push away the last little bit of sleep. It was a long night, so much to go over in a short amount of time. Maybe it was because he had been out late, Momoi was good at saying one more drink when they both knew they had meeting’s in the morning. Then again having to carry the girl home because she was sad about not being noticed by the love of her life always made Aomine tired.

“Good morning.” Momoi smiled, she was sitting cross legged on the chair drinking tea and reading the newspaper. Had this not been something he was used to seeing, he would have laughed at her. Then again she was doing her job, making sure nothing was out of place, they had code in newspapers and it seemed everything was going okay for now.

“Hng. Morning.” Aomine sat down, his face almost thudding against the table as he did so, he was tired, Momoi always hogged the bed when they slept in the same one. He never liked to kick her out when she was sad and wailing about the girl who wouldn’t notice her.

“I talked to him last night.” Aomine’s voice was soft, a soft little smile on his features as he placed a hand under his chin. Momoi rose an eyebrow in his direction but didn’t say much, a darker haired male came out of the kitchen holding plates.

“Talked to who?” A smirk came over Momoi’s features as she folded the new’s paper up and placed it to the side.

“Well Himuro, his husband.” Aomine now wanted to strangle her but that he supposed could come later, when she was alone and he could do it without Himuro trying to stop him. She was smirking though, having conquered Aomine’s train of thought.

“Ahhh, Kagami Taiga, age 20. Real parents dead, died when he was young. One was an over dose and the other was a gun shot. Two known contacts Alex Garcia and Katia Vukaxin, both 35, your age Aomine. Katia is Russian and Alex is latino. Both serve as surrogate mother’s to Kagami. Alex Garcia is an arms dealer for the black market and Katia is a hacker who taught Kagami all of her bag of tricks. Currently he lives in a one-bedroom apartment in downtown that is a very bad area might I add.” Himuro set down Aomine’s plate and made his way over to Momoi setting hers down. “All of his accounts are off shore and untraceable so I can’t tell how much money he has but he’s got to have a lot more than what he’s showing off. No car, phone bill currently owned by one Aomine Daiki.” Himuro crossed his arms over his chest looking over at Aomine who had sunk down in his chair to help get away from the stares and smirks of Momoi and Himuro.

“Oh you missed one Himuro, going to be married to the second biggest mob boss in the world, Aomine Daiki.” If Aomine wasn’t already starving, he would have thrown his food at them to shut them up. Himuro was laughing and Momoi just took a sip of her tea watching Aomine.

“Fuck off the both of you. Himuro how did you get all that information anyway?” Aomine was starting to eat, watching the two in front of him exchange glances. He hadn’t cleared Himuro for clearance of knowing any information about Kagami then again Himuro was nosey.

“I had him watched.” Momoi glanced down picking up her fork taking dainty bites of food as Aomine sat there watching her in awe for a moment.

“Excuse the fuck out of you?” Aomine was almost standing up, fingers gripping the edge of the table as Himuro glanced between them.

“Mom and dad are fighting.” Though he didn’t leave the room, he sat himself down watching them with a cup of coffee in his hands. He wasn’t going to miss this fight.

“Himuro please.” Momoi spoke before she set her fork down, leaning herself over the table some as she sighed. “Aomine you have a bad history with men. The last one was an undercover cop, which we took care of yes. However, I wanted to make sure this time around that the man you like so much wasn’t a cop or something like that. I had to make sure. Himuro watched and followed him for a couple months. Also had cameras and sound in his place to make sure. All of it will be taken down and removed like he would never know it happened.” Momoi shrugged as if it wasn’t as big of a deal as Aomine was making it out to be because it wasn’t. To her it was just doing her job to make sure she kept the family safe and Aomine safe from himself and his love of men and women alike.

“You could have told me.” Aomine was salty, turning up his nose at Momoi before she sighed already a head ache coming on and the day wasn’t even started.

“What would you have said Aomine? Do it? No you would have yelled at us and then we would have done it in secret. So we did it in secret and in the end he’s clean. Well as clean as you can be in this world. Though most of his money it looks like gets funneled to different people, he doesn’t keep it for himself though he should. Himuro’s right. That place he’s in is bad.” Momoi picked up her fork and began eating again, Aomine had never thought to look at where Kagami was living. In fact, he knew that if he seen or know Kagami’s address he would have been over there in a heartbeat. So that’s probably why they kept it from him. Aomine would have been doing it himself.

“Bad? How bad?” Aomine leaned forward, fingers playing with the napkin on the table trying to act like he didn’t care. Himuro from the corner smirked, knowing that wasn’t the case. Aomine cared, too much sometimes for his own good.

“There was a lot of break in’s and well, couple murder’s. From me asking around. Though the dealers and such that live there all keep Kagami under their protection. I guess he’s healed a lot of them up over the year’s. Fed them and given them a place to crash instead of being out on the street. He’s protected, though Kise and Kasamatsu are keeping watch on him at all times.” Himuro shrugged standing up and making his way back into the kitchen as Aomine nodded. Momoi was busy focusing on the food in front of her to say much.

“Make sure they understand what would happen if Kagami gets injured.” Aomine picked up his fork and started to eat as Momoi nodded. She always liked these job’s, it was fun. She got to throw her weight around if they decided to talk back. It was a win win for everyone.

“Well we have a busy day today so why don’t you finish eating. After we are done we can head over and make sure everyone understands the rules.” Aomine nodded, it was going to be a heavy day of meeting’s and making sure everyone had their cut’s. Collecting money and doing a couple visits to some people that thought they could get away with being idiot’s. Aomine picked up his phone, hovering over the messages he got last night from Kagami, he smiled though and finger’s started to type out a message.

Bluehairedgod: Goodnight Taiga.

  
Taiger392: Goodnight Daiki.

  
7:20AM

  
Bluehairedgod: Ey.  
Bluehairedgod: Listen I am going to be in  
Meetings most of the day today.  
Bluehairedgod: I will message when I can.  
Bluehairedgod: Don’t get into trouble.  
Bluehairedgod: send me a dick photo when you wake up.

Aomine was ready for the day, finishing up his food and listening to Momoi go over the meeting’s and such he had for the day. Only his mind was super focused on Kagami, maybe he was falling too deep but he wondered what the other would be doing all day today. He could have Himuro follow him but that wasn’t fair. He would do it anyway, he wanted to make sure the other was safe.

* * *

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

“Taiga open up the god damn door!”

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Kagami wanted 5 extra minutes of peace and quiet this morning and it doesn’t look like he was going to be able to get it. Throwing his feet over the edge of his bed he made his way over to the door. Bed head was the biggest thing right now and he didn’t give two shit’s on who laughed at him, they all knew if they made fun of him he wouldn’t patch them up again after bullet’s flew at their heads.

“Fucking what.” He glared, red eye’s almost making it certain they would die if it was for a stupid matter such as one of them got a paper cut. Instead his face softened a little looking at the blonde standing there.

"Mom.” Katia smiled, holding a thing of coffee and breakfast in her hand’s for her son. She pushed past him kicking off her shoes as she set the coffee down on the table next to his laptop and phone and her made her way into the kitchen to grab some plates.

“Alex told me you were coming over for dinner on Sunday.” Kagami shut the door, listening to her make her way into the home like it was her own. In truth it was, Kagami was happy that she was here, after all at one point they were living together, in this place. Kagami walked into the kitchen following her with a smile on his face.

“Yeah I am.” Katia turned around wrapping her arms around Kagami hugging him close with a sigh on her lip’s.

“Alex told me you did a job yesterday. You can ask us for money if you need it ya know.” Kagami kissed her head hugging her tightly as if she was going to disappear. It could happen, they had actually had it almost happen before. Drug deal gone bad while they were walking home from the store one night.

“Convenience store down the street got blown up. Gang wars ya know. I wanted to give him some extra money to build the thing up again.” Kagami let go grabbing the plates from her hands and making his way towards the living room starting to unpack the food she had made for him. They always did this when Alex deemed that it was okay for Katia to actual go out in public. They both had made enough enemies to watch where their kids went all the time

“I see. How’s the old man doing, Duncan right?” Katia sat down, starting to unpack the food with Kagami. “Shit I forgot utensils.” She was going to get up to go get them when Kagami did for her, offering a smile.

“Yeah Duncan. He’s good he says to say Hi. He’s upset you don’t come in more often.” Kagami smirked looking for the utensils they would need. Katia on the other hand grabbed Kagami’s phone opening it up to look at the messages from someone. A smile passing her features as she realized Kagami hadn’t yet read the messages.

“Hey who’s Daiki? He your boyfriend? You didn-“ The phone was ripped out of Katia’s hands before she could say anything else. Kagami always forgot his mom’s like to snoop, he always made sure he had his phone on hi. This time it was just too early for him to remember that. He needed to make a reminder post it for himself.

“Mom my dating life isn’t something you need to be invested in okay?” Katia grabbed a fork out of Kagami’s hand with a huff as she started to eat some of the food she made. Kagami sat down slowly, glancing at her before sighing. The silent treatment was going to be a thing until he apologized or something. He did though pause to check his phone, finger’s opening the messages as he paled for a moment. He wished death about Daiki for that comment. Finger’s flew across the screen to respond back to Aomine, giving him a piece of his mind as Katia watched a little smirk on her features.

7:20AM

Bluehairedgod: Ey.

Bluehairedgod: Listen I am going to be in

Meetings most of the day today.

Bluehairedgod: I will message when I can.

Bluehairedgod: Don’t get into trouble.

Bluehairedgod: send me a dick photo when you wake up.

10:30AM

Taiger392: Eat a fucking bag of dicks Daiki.

Taiger392: Why would I send you a photo of my dick.

Taiger392: fuck off.

Taiger392: photo sent.

Kagami sent a photo of himself, shirtless. That was the closest the other was going to get to a dick photo. Though his whole head wasn’t in the photo, just his mouth, parted slightly with his tongue sticking out. Something he had taken for an ex of his but never sent it for some reason. The moment Katia saw the blush on Kagami’s features she spoke.

“Liam was just asking about you the other day when he stopped by to pick up his order.” Katia shoved a piece of toast in her mouth not looking at her son. Kagami sighed pushing his fingers through red locks as he glanced at Katia.

“Mom, listen it’s weird to date one of your clients who is there all the time picking up guns. It’s weird.” That was as close to an apology that Katia was going to get today so she just hummed, taking a sip of coffee before Kagami smiled at her.

“Bela took her exams last week.” Katia was a good mom, Alex was too, which is why Kagami suggested them adopting some kids Kagami had found on the street one night. Though no one cared the paperwork never got done, they were just Kagami’s brothers and sister. Bela was the smartest out of the three, just like Kagami was.

“Yeah I am assuming she passed them with flying colors?” Kagami never got a message from them, Alex and Katia tried to keep them off tech as much as possible to focus on studies, which to Alex and Katia was learning which gun was better to shoot long range with and what knives caused the most damage.

“Hacked into the school’s system after she was done to change Nik and Cas’s grades to A’s. Though no one seemed to notice.” Katia smiled giving a shrug. “She’s close to being as good as you were when you were younger. She just doesn’t close the back door’s so we changed their grades back to the B’s and C’s they earned.” Kagami was proud of his siblings, they all did well in school but just couldn’t stay out of trouble. Just like him.

“Well you’ll have to teach her that if she wants to do any big scoring.” Kagami could count the times he thought he was golden and almost gotten caught because he forgot to close the back doors he entered through. Or because he didn’t route through the scrambler like he should have to make sure he wasn’t traceable. Though she was 15 she could learn it in time.

“Mhmm. Alex is teaching her guns this week, she’s not as happy. Nik wants to start helping with deals and such. We have one later with some mob boss in the city. He’s looking for some high gun type shit. Lethal’s and caliber’s we can get but the public shouldn’t know about.” Katia shrugged, it was just another day in the life of his parents but he couldn’t help but worry they were doing something too dangerous.

“Nik and Cas coming with?” Kagami took a sip of the coffee she brought making a face before sliding it back over to her. Way too bitter, he liked his coffee sweeter.

“Yeah, Uncle Artem is going to be on stand by for some muscle in case we need it. Alex wanted me to ask if you were up for coming to make sure no cops came sniffing by or something. We could use the doctor in case something went bad.” Katia smiled, one thing she loved about her son was his ability to learn thing’s quickly. Such being able to mend holes in bodies and help patch someone up after a fight. That skill was something they might need tonight if her sources were right about these people.

“I suppose I could. Nik and Cas’s first mission should be fun to watch them. I’ll stop by later and we can all ride together.” Katia smiled and nodded to her son sharing the food and drinking the cup of coffee she had brought. The name on the screen had gotten her thinking about something she wasn’t sure she wanted to look into. The only person close enough to have that name was Aomine Daiki. She knew him, but she wasn’t about to tell Kagami about it just yet.

Little did she know one Aomine Daiki at this point was frozen staring at the best photo he had ever gotten in his life. Jaw open slack enough as he imagined kissing down the expanse of that skin to get to what he wanted. Kagami Taiga under him.

“Dai?” Aomine forgot about Momoi being in the car with him. Thank god he could hide a boner. He wasn’t some teenager getting one every five seconds but fuck if he wasn’t horny already. That pink tongue doing thing’s to him he wasn’t sure was possible any more.

“Holy fuck Daiki, is that-“ Aomine shut down his phone quickly, shoving it in his pocket as he looked over at Momoi almost glaring.

“Fuck off Satsuki.” He was not going to show her the photo because he knew she would be mad at him, he had to get them back for going behind his back. When he knew Momoi wasn’t looking he opened up his phone again smiling at the messages.

10:30AM

Taiger392: Eat a fucking bag of dicks Daiki.

Taiger392: Why would I send you a photo of my dick.

Taiger392: fuck off.

Taiger392: photo sent.

Bluehairedgod: I would eat your dick.

Bluehairedgod: I have a semi in the car with my sister.

Bluehairedgod: This is awkward but I keep looking at

The photo.

Bluehairedgod: this won’t be good for my next meeting

If all I think about is fucking you

Bluehairedgod: are you going to be busy today

Bluehairedgod: I can give you a lot to do if you aren’t.

Aomine Daiki could tell right away Kagami Taiga was going to be the end of him. All he knew was he was dreading going to an arms meeting later today when he could be at home beating one out to the photo of Kagami’s face. Better yet if he could get the other to call him and they could do it together. Maybe that was something he needed to do next. Get Kagami Taiga to call him so he could listen to his voice.

“The meeting tonight will be controlled. A sample of guns to make sure the quality is up to our standards. If they are we are going to be using them more often. I think it’s the right thing to do but Himuro thinks the sample would be a good way to gauge. No police will be in the area the guys we paid off will keep it that way.” Momoi was going through looking at the specs of what they were buying. She was keeping who they were buying from him but she wanted to make sure the list was correct before they decided to go forward tonight.

“Good make sure no one is around that area. All camera’s up and running I am sure Himuro can manage that.” Aomine took the list, looking over it with a soft hum. The numbers were good but he also wanted more, more of it all and some extra thing’s he heard just came onto the market.

“Tell them I want 5 more of this and then add four of these to the list.” Aomine wrote down what he wanted before handing the list back to Momoi. Work mode, that was the scariest mode of Aomine Momoi thought. At least she hoped the man Aomine was falling for could handle this side of him.

* * *

“Taiga!” He had set down his bag moments before brown hair came flying in his direction. Some day’s he really did miss being home with everyone.

“Bela.” Arms gathered up the girl, spinning her around once or twice before Kagami set her back down on the ground. Her giggles making Nik and Cas walk around the corner smiling at him.

“Did mom tell you! I hacked into the school system and gave those two idiots better grades.” Bela was smiling, pure sunshine as she bounced on her heels. Kagami loved her the most but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

“Yeah but you left the back door open so mom went in and changed it.” Her face fell and while Kagami hated to see it, he also needed her to be more careful next time she could get caught. Nik and Cas came up behind her giving her slightly reassuring pats but were too busy teasing her to say much to Kagami.

“Alright hyenas back off. Cas if I remember correctly you shot yourself during gun draining with ma and Nik don’t even get me started on the whole stink bomb.” Kagami ruffled their hair before moving into the living room, the wide open space with large windows were perfect for the family. He could feel like he was on top of the world while looking out at that view. Plus, it was enough space for everyone to be comfortable and no one would complain about being on top of each other.

“Taiga.” Alex smiled kissing his cheek as he sat down looking over the array of gun’s sitting on the coffee table.

“Shit this is a lot for a deal don’t you think?” Kagami was reaching forward grabbing a 9mil but stopped, they never touched the gun’s without gloves on, Kagami knew the rules but sometimes he just wanted to break them, he could break out of a jail he had done it before.

“This guy is known to be a dick and ruthless so we want to be safe.” Kagami turned around to see his uncle standing there. The guy was big, taller than himself, the blonde locks and beard making him seem out of place for this world. The tattoos and piercings on his face were a different story.

“Uncle Artem.” Kagami got up and hugged him, big and strong and Kagami remembered why they always brought him with, he was the best shot with a gun besides Katia and he knew everyone.

“Taiga good to have you home for a while.” Artem was busy looking through the guns making sure everything was in place for the deal, though it was an hour drive back towards Kagami’s house apparently the deal was nearby, Kagami didn’t figure it was a big deal but was a little worried.

“Guy called in a last minute order for 4 cases heat seaking bullets and the gun to match. Katia almost had a field day.” Cas spoke making Kagami arch an eyebrow shaking his head. That stuff was the worst to get ahold of because of possible issues and Kagami was sure that Katia and Alex had to dig into their own reserves to get those things that fast.

“Shit Ma worried about using her own stuff?” Cas shrugged and Kagami whistled. “Whats the dudes name?” Kagami was watching his uncle as Nik and Cas coming over the back side of the couch to sit next to Kagami watching Artem do inventory.

“Aomine something. He’s big in his game right now I guess. Got issues with another gang. Which doesn’t surprise me with the amount of money he has.” Nik spoke making Kagami lean over and ruffle his hair again. A glare was passed his way and he sighed.

“My little brother grown up.” Kagami laughed placing his hand over his heart before Nik grumbled something and Katia and Alex came down stairs. Though they were whispering which made Kagami a little worried on what they had up their sleeves. He just didn’t want to think too much into it.

“Taiga, go get dressed. Nik and Cas let’s run over the plan again. Then Taiga once you are ready come down stairs and Katia will give you something to hook into the cameras and stuff. All that spy shit you and her love to do.” Alex smiled, kissing her wife before making her way over to Artem who was already keeping track of what they needed to bring tonight.

Kagami got up with a nod kissing Katia’s cheek before making his way to change with his duffle bag in hand. He hated that he had to wear a bullet proof vest but then again he would rather be safe than sorry. Kagami knew Katia and Alex both wore one as well. Cas and Nik would be bubble wrapped if it could be invisible. So he stood in the bedroom, now remembering he hadn’t checked his phone in a while. Finger’s danced over the notification he had from Daiki. A moment after a deep breath he opened them rolling his eyes for a moment, but there was a photo there, making his thumb hover over it for a moment. He watched the photo come up, dark blue hair, dark skin, blue eye’s that made his knees to weak for a moment. A gray suit that made every part of him stand out. So he was in business. Kagami swallowed, this guy was way too good to be true. He thought he saw a hint of tattoos peaking up over the collar of the black button down shirt. It also didn’t help the button down shirt was opened showing him some of that tanned skin. Maybe whatever meeting he was going too, wasn’t as formal as Kagami thought.

Bluehairedgod: I would eat your dick.

Bluehairedgod: I have a semi in the car with my sister.

Bluehairedgod: This is awkward but I keep looking at

The photo.

Bluehairedgod: this won’t be good for my next meeting

If all I think about is fucking you

Bluehairedgod: are you going to be busy today

Bluehairedgod: I can give you a lot to do if you aren’t.

12:30PM

Bluehairedgod: photo sent.

7:45PM

Taiger392: I was busy all day

Taiger392: Fuck off your dick isn’t getting anywhere near me.

Taiger392: You look dressed up

Taiger392: going on a hot date.

Fingers moved over the screen typing back and something settled in his stomach thinking the male was going to go on a date with someone that wasn’t him. So he placed his phone down trying to focus on getting changed. Black skinny jean’s, bullet proof vest, black t-shirt, leather jacket, two guns in a holster under his arms. Two extra clips. A knife tucked into his combat boots. Gray beanie on his head and two guns on his hip’s in plain view. Last thing was the leather gloves. Glancing at himself in the mirror he wanted to laugh because he looked like one of those old spy movies he used to watch with Nik and Cas back in the day. All of this was for a reason though, it was like wearing a suit when someone went into the office. This was him going to the office.

Buzz

His phone made him look down at a message from his mystery man. He swallowed opening up the message with slight caution.

7:45PM

Taiger392: I was busy all day

Taiger392: Fuck off your dick isn’t getting anywhere near me.

Taiger392: You look dressed up

Taiger392: going on a hot date.

Bluehairedgod: I can tell

Bluehairedgod: I am all dressed up.

Bluehairedgod: If you are asking me out on a date yes.

Bluehairedgod: I am dressed up for you.

Bluehairedgod: What are you doing tonight.

Taiger392: family trip.

Taiger392: I am not asking you out you can go to hell

Taiger392: I bet you have some hot chick you are going out with.

Bluehairedgod: the person I like is you

Bluehairedgod: So unless you are showing up tonight at my door

I have no hot date with anyone.

Taiger392: Whatever

Taiger392: Photo sent.

On the other side of all of this, Aomine sat in his car waiting some distance off for the dealer to arrive, he looked at the photo he was sent, the face looking slightly mean but the gray and black mixed with the red of his eyes and hair, god that made Aomine love the color red. Inhaling he almost wished he was at home, this night could go a lot differently that way but he was here in a car with Momoi who was talking on the phone with Himuro waiting for confirmation they were on their way.

“Family trip.” Momoi glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow, he sighed rubbing his face for a second. “Hey Satsuki ask Himuro to track Kagami’s phone, if he’s leaving the city I want to know where he is at all times.” She nodded speaking into the phone to let Himuro know to send her the info to her phone. Aomine knew she would pay attention to it at all times because he really wanted to make sure he had eyes on his man at all times.

“Looks like their car was spotted leaving their house, should be a couple hours until they get here. Which means they will be right on time for the meeting as planned.” Momoi hung up the phone and Aomine nodded.

“I always like it when people arrive on time for their meetings.” Aomine leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable for their wait time before Momoi snorted.

“You are never on time in your life Daiki. Only reason you are ever on time is because of me.” Aomine hummed, giving her the idea that it was true but he knew it. He wouldn’t get anywhere without Momoi helping him, but they were in the long hall for this. He needed all the guns and amo that these people could bring. It was crucial to his plans. He needed to get the upper hand.

* * *

2 Hours later and Kagami was standing off to the side, finger’s swiping across the tablet screen as they waited for their guest of honor to get there. Katia and Alex had set everything up for them to test out right then and there. Cops nowhere to be found and a getaway planned for later in case they needed it.

Artem was behind the wheel watching the road, Cas and Nik both standing next to Kagami watching his finger’s work as he made sure he had all screens available to himself. He did notice someone was already inside with him, he assumed it was their guest of honors spy.

“Someone in there with you?” Cas spoke as he glanced at Kagami typing away on his tablet. A smirk on his features as Kagami nodded.

“Watch.” A few keystrokes later, the other person had been shut out of the system leaving Kagami the lone person able to watch the cameras without issue. It seemed the moment he did that, the car pulled up making everyone’s head snapped up.

“Casimir, Niklaus. Don’t fucking open your mouths unless we tell you too.” Kagami didn’t need reminding from Katia to keep his mouth shut, she knew that. He was busy though, typing away on the computer to make sure whatever dude was on their guest’s side wasn’t getting into the system to look at the cameras. It was a thrill doing it, he missed it. Only he didn’t see who stepped out of the car but Aomine Daiki.

Aomine of course froze when he seen Kagami standing across the way, finger’s paused on the door as he glanced at Momoi who smirked at him. There was an exchange of glances between everyone and then looking back at the red haired male who was too busy in his own world to notice everyone was looking at him.

A phone rang, not breaking Kagami out of his world but making everyone else snap back to Momoi who answered it leaning her head to the side. The voice sounded angry and everyone seemed to glance back at Kagami who was smirking fingers still typing away.

“I am pretty sure you made your point. Can you please allow my guy back into the system.” Aomine spoke, his voice making Kagami’s head whip up. That deepness, the husky side of it, Kagami swallowed that was the voice of every wet dream he had had since he was 15. When his eyes registered what he seen, they almost fell out of his head. Though he knew the look in Aomine’s eyes. It was the same one in his earlier and he bet it was the same one in his eyes now.

“Taiga.” Katia’s voice made him snap to her face, her hand came up to wipe at her lips and Kagami realized, he was fucking drooling.

“Got it.” He didn’t even look at Aomine, just wiped his face and put his head back down into the computer allowing the other to sneak his way back inside.

“Thank you.” Aomine’s voice was still husky, Kagami could feel his eye’s roaming all over him but he never looked up, no way no when something could go wrong with this mission, he needed to focus.

“Glad your guy can handle hacking; we were afraid we might have to be the only one’s monitoring thing’s.” Momoi spoke, heels clicking as she made her way to Alex and Katia who glanced between themselves and shrugged.

“We like to keep our clients safe and our family too.” Alex spoke first, opening the first container for them to look at. Though Katia and Alex noticed Aomine wasn’t looking at the guns he was watching Kagami search the screens for anything that could possibly go wrong. Kagami was just wondering how in the hell he was going to get through this meeting without a boner because the stare was definitely getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faithful first meeting and someone's jealous?
> 
> Also look out for that Apocalypse AU


	3. Don't Bleed on My Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "god I want you,   
> in some primal, wild way  
> animals want each other.   
> untamed and full of teeth. 
> 
> god I want you,   
> in some chaste, Victorian way.   
> a glimpse of your ankle  
> just kills me."
> 
> -Unknown

The deal was going smoothly, after the first 5 times Momoi tried to get Aomine’s attention he finally gave up on watching Kagami. However, the moment Kagami tried to go sit in the car with Artem, Aomine stated the only way this deal would go through was if Kagami stayed. So there he was, watching the screen’s attempting not to glance over at Aomine every 5 seconds to make sure he was still seeing exactly what he was seeing. Aomine standing there buying guns from his mother looking insanely hot as he pulled one back looking it over like it was some fine wine. 

“Alright so get me 100 of the heat bullets. At least to test them out. If I like them, I’ll order more. I’ll pay full price the next time around if I end up liking them.” Aomine placed the gun down, while it had been hard not to stare at Kagami the whole time, business mode clicked on and he was focused on the deal in front of him. 

“You’re already paying full price on top of the extra for the test bullets you wanted.” Alex spoke crossing her arms over her chest. Aomine arched a brow in her direction and Momoi watched the two. Kagami couldn’t keep his eyes away from Aomine, moving them down the piece of exposed chest Aomine was showing to the leather clad gloves that looked so much more dangerous on him than it did on Kagami. 

“Fair point. Though as we discussed I am getting a discount on the hand guns and everything else is untraceable. I will also add on another 100 of the snipers just to out weight the cost of the bullets to have to take them out of your personal stash.” Aomine glanced over at Momoi with a smile. “So the extra snipers will cover all of the cost plus gain you more and whatever extra you wanted to charge me will be less I am sure than those extra 100.” Aomine glanced down looking over the gun’s before looking at Momoi. Kagami wanted to day something because damn was Aomine good at what he was doing. Alex and Katia looked between each other and then back at Nik and Cas who glanced over at Kagami for help. 

“Technically speaking the bullets are traceable because of the ingredients inside of them. The buyer we buy them from can be traced so the 100 snipers technically wouldn’t cover the finding cost nor would it cover the cost if we get busted. So sure take the extra 100 but in the end we are still going to have to charge you extra. Though I don’t think we would charge you full price next time around if you turn out to be a good customer.” Kagami spoke, Nik and Cas looking at him eyebrows rose in surprise and Katia and Alex smiled looking at Aomine who for the first time in an hour (no Kagami was not counting the minutes) looked over at Kagami. 

“What would constitute being a good customer Kagami?” Kagami wasn’t ready for the gaze, that gaze that was going to eat him alive and his body was already so hot. That smirk, the one where Aomine knew exactly what he was doing to Kagami. Now Kagami was pissed, a glare on his features didn’t deter Aomine, his smirk just grew wider. 

“Not giving us last minute fucking orders.” Alex coughed at Kagami’s words before she smiled at Aomine. He never gave her a second glance, just watched Kagami the whole time.

“You are a good customer Aomine, always have been even though we never worked directly through you before just Momoi. If that’s a fair deal to you. We can go forward with it.” Alex held out her hand as Kagami and Aomine stared each other down. It was like the other didn’t understand that there was more people in the space then both of them. 

Bang. 

Aomine fell forward, Momoi pulling her gun out and pointing in the direction the shot was fired. It wasn’t until another shot rang out that Kagami ducked bringing his computer down to his level searching for were the gunman was. He noticed it, plain view of the space they were in, a guy getting ready to fire more shots. 

“To your right girl with pink hair! Right!” Kagami was screaming, his eye’s moving to Aomine who Katia and Alex were carrying to the car. 

“Kagami we need you!” Aomine was grumbling about getting another suit ruined, Momoi was shooting and Nik and Cas were loading the guns up. Kagami acted before he realized it. He grabbed the sniper that was already loaded for Aomine to do a test shot. 

“Get the fuck out of here Mom. I’ll meet you at the safe house.” Kagami placed the gun on the table, already cleaned off from Nik and Cas. 

“Get your ass in the fucking car Taiga.” Aomine’s voice was hard and Kagami could tell there was some pain in there. Instead of speaking, Kagami shot, towards the direction of the dude that was firing the shots.

“Uncle Artem fucking drive!” Kagami spoke, turning towards the cars that had decided to show up. Their car drove away, quickly the door shutting on a protesting Aomine who from what Kagami could tell would live as long as they got the bleeding to calm down. He can sew the other up when he gets there. 

“Back up is on the way.” Momoi came up beside him, crouching down as Kagami took another shot, this time it landed in a tired and blew the car up. The other’s stopped behind it and Kagami noticed a male get out, magenta hair that seemed out of place in the crisp black suit he wore. Kagami noticed the person getting out beside him, a blue haired boy who seemed to almost be invisible but maybe that was the fact Kagami couldn’t focus. 

“Who the fuck-“ Kagami didn’t notice much except Momoi’s face, she had this grimace on her face that made Kagami worried, was something worse coming. Except she wasn’t looking at the weird people getting out of the car she was looking at Kagami like that. 

“He’s gonna fucking kill me.” Her voice was steady and Kagami was worried, blinking as he looked down. There I was, plain as day on his fingers. Blood. 

By now Kagmai knew Aomine and his family were out of the danger zone, the only issue was Kagami and Momoi were sitting ducks in the middle of it all. Momoi panicking at the sight of blood and Kagami more worried about the men standing on the other side of the burning car watching them. Apparently Kagami had thrown a wrench in their plans. 

“Listen, I am fine. Not the first time I have been shot and not the last. Nothing that is going to kill me, but Aomine might have some issues if I can’t patch him up. So what I need you to do is call whoever it is for back up and tell them that they need to get their asses over here to pick us up. Those idiots over there won’t stay behind the nice little wall of fire I made for them for long.” Kagami wanted to get back on the sniper and shoot their heads off but he figured he might get shot first. Momoi on the other hand glanced around their hiding place and nodded a little. She could do his, she just didn’t want Aomine to kill her for getting Kagami hurt. 

“If you die he’s gonna fucking kill me.” Momoi picked up the phone to call Himuro for a police detail. Kagami got the alert on his phone and nodded. 20 minutes they had to sit and wait until someone would come for them. So Kagami stripped off what he could, his jacket and shirt looking at the shot that hit right under his collar bone. At least he could dig it out later, for now he just pressed his t-shirt to the wound to make sure the blood coming out of it stopped until he could get to Aomine. 

His phone ringing scared him, Momoi and him looking down at the thing like it was a magic time machine or something. Kagami let it ring and watched it end before he glanced at Momoi. 5 seconds later it rang again. Momoi’s confused look made him shake his head as he picked it up not saying anything just yet. 

“Fucking better be alive dick.” Aomine’s voice came through the phone and he bowed his head some. Momoi seemed to relax as well, her shoulder’s not as tense as before. 

“I have to patch your dumb ass up for not wearing a fucking vest. Jesus don’t you know anything?” Kagami’s voice was sharp, an inhale of breath as he leaned back some, finger’s looking down at the shirt getting darker from the blood. 

“Why did you fucking inhale. Are you shot?” Kagami hummed not wanting to answer the question as he could tell Aomine was starting to get worried. 

“Dude got out of one of the cars had pink hair and a dude with him that had blue hair. No idea who they are but they don’t like us being here that’s for fucking sure.” Kagami waited for Aomine to say something, when he didn’t he glanced over at Momoi. “Got 5 minutes out for our rescue. Put Katia on the phone.” When Aomine didn’t say anything more, there was some shuffling and Kagami sighed. 

“Tai-“  
“Mom listen to me. I got shot in the chest. It’s fine hit below my collar bone like the last time, honestly it hit the same damn scar which is crazy. Anyway, don’t tell the fucktard behind you, get to the safe house, clean his wound and prep him because by the time you guys get there I’ll be close.” Momoi made a face at him as Kagami shook his head, now was not the time to be putting panic in Aomine as he bled out from the shoulder. He had more chance of dying than Kagami did at this point. 

“See you soon.” Katia spoke hanging up the phone, all that was left now was waiting on Kagami to show up and fix Aomine. Everything else could wait. Katia glanced behind her at Aomine who was waiting for an update like he needed air to breath. 

“Relax lover boy. Kagami is fine. Your pink haired friend called the cops to pick them up. Once we get you dropped off Artem will meet Kagami and your friend at a place designated by you and then they can come back. Cops even if they are on the pay roll shouldn’t come close to the safe house.” Katia’s voice was final making Aomine nod like a small child. Normally he didn’t like being told what to do but this was different, Kagami was out in the line of fire and Aomine didn’t like that one bit. 

5 minutes after the phone call, Katia got a text telling her the location of the meet point. Aomine was being walked into the safe house with Nik and Cas on either side of him. Artem, Katia and Alex stood there watching the boys bring him inside. No one spoke for a moment before Alex rubbed her forehead. 

“I have to go with Artem. They might need the extra back up and at least I can get Taiga cleaned up before Aomine sees him. “ Alex was trying to be level headed but Katia was on the war path, someone just hurt her son and she was not about to let it happen again. In fact she was more or less thinking about kicking Aomine out and letting him bleed to death because he’s the one that caused this issue. Obviously whoever it was had their sights on Aomine, no one would dare show up to get their families. No one would get their guns. 

“I’ll fucking kill them. Alex go, Artem bring my boy back safe please.” Alex nodded and Katia leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before she made her way back inside, already watching as Nik and Cas were cleaning Aomine’s wound. Aomine watched her come in, mouth open as if he was going to say something but the look on her face made him think otherwise. 

“We are not paying for the fucking dry cleaning of your suit jacket. Also you are paying extra because of Kagami.” Katia walked away, the door slamming as Aomine looked at Cas and Nik who decided at this point not to speak to Aomine. 

“What does she mean because of Kagami.” Aomine glanced at each of the boys. Cas was busy trying to get blood out of Aomine’s dress shirt and jacket while Nik was busy cleaning the wound and trying to make sure Aomine didn’t bleed out before Kagami showed up. 

“Kagami gets shot at a lot, this time he just happened to be hit. He’s fine though, hit an old wound that won’t leave a huge scar. At least that’s what he says.” Cas spoke, earning a glare from Nik before he shrugged giving the ‘what’ look while Aomine gritted his teeth in anger. Akashi was the one who hit his soon to be boyfriend and he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Tai is our big brother. He found us on the street shivering and hurt and he fixed us up. In doing so he got shot. It hurt like a bitch but they put a metal plate where he got shot because of some bone damage. He got shot there again tonight meaning the metal plate stopped the bullet from going in too far.” Nik sighed glancing over at the door. “He’s fine. He’ll be fine. Fine enough that you two can go back to making kissy faces at each other when no one is looking.” Nik smirked and so did Cas trying not to laugh as Aomine sputtered. He couldn’t sputter for too long, the door swung open and Kagami walked through in all of his glory. 

Aomine stared, even as Momoi came in behind him fluttering about like she was worried that Aomine was dying and she wasn’t around. There was dried blood on Kagami’s skin, golden and crimson making Aomine lick his bottom lips in hoping of kissing that away, his blood would taste sweet on his lip’s he was sure. Aomine then realized what the cause of that blood was from and realized, he shouldn’t be oogling the other, the other should be busy tending to himself. 

“He’s clean and ready for the bullet to come out.” Nik’s voice made Aomine scowl, glaring at him as he scooted away from the other. 

“Fucking clean yourself up first dick face.” Aomine stood up and was going to walk away Kagami walked forward a glare on his features. 

“Sit the fuck down Daiki.” Challenge. Kagami crossed his arms over his chest, he tried not to wince as he did so. Aomine narrowed his eye’s at Kagami weighing his options. 

“You’re a fucking child telling an adult to sit the fuck-“ Aomine never saw the punch coming, instead he fell back hitting the couch with a soft thud as Momoi gasped from behind Kagami. 

“Hard way it is.” Kagami moved, making his way to Aomine as Nik had gone to get the tools he needed to patch the other up, it would be quick and he wouldn’t give the other anything for the pain. He can deal with that shit himself. 

“You didn’t have to punch him Kagami.” Momoi’s voice made him huff, he was sitting on the floor watching Aomine’s face. He looked peaceful when he wasn’t running his mouth. Nik came up next to him handing him some medical instruments so Kagami could start pulling the bullet out and the sewing him up. 

“You hurt?” The question was directed at Momoi, who sighed taking a quick inventory of her body before shaking her head. No she was fine, that was a good thing. 

“Nope, I am fine. Dai going to live?? Momoi was starting to hover as Artem and Alex walked through the door. Alex placed her hands on Momoi’s shoulder’s starting to pull her upstairs towards the shower’s to give her something to do besides flutter about. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s in good hands with my son.” Alex gave Momoi a smile as she nodded, making her way towards the stairs with Alex leading her. Though she paused watching as Kagami dug out the bullet and place in it a glass besides him. His finger’s patting away the blood and already working on sewing Aomine up so he would be fine when he woke up. 

“He threw a hell of a right hook.” Momoi mumbled as she looked away from her friend and the guy who had a crush on him. Either way this was going to be an interesting situation when Aomine woke up. 

“I hope this is the last issue that is going to befall my son while he is in Aomine’s care.” Alex spoke, opening the door to a room with a bathroom attached so Momoi could shower and clean up. The statement caught her off guard, an eyebrow arching as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Meaning what? You are fine with them dating?” Momoi would have had an issue with it if Kagami was her son, this life wasn’t made for someone like Kagami who was kind. Then again he threw a mean right hook and could shoot very well if needed. So maybe he was suited for this kind of life. Momoi didn’t want to think too much on that though. 

“As long as Kagami wants it, if Aomine forces him we are going to have an issue.” While Momoi knew that would never be an issue she was also confused on what Alex was thinking. Her son would date a mob boss and he could potentially get killed, that was obvious today. 

“You know he could die.” Alex sighed and shrugged as Momoi racked her brain for something to say to make her understand what could happen. 

“He could die from dating any of the clients I have. I seen how Daiki acted in worrying about Kagami. I have no doubt in my mind that he will do all he can to protect my son. If they start dating. It won’t be an easy road you know.” Alex walked away, leaving Momoi with her thought’s. One thing was for sure was that something was going on between the two of them. Now if that was a relationship or sex Momoi didn’t know. It was clear after today though that Kagami could be used to get right to Aomine and she didn’t like that one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well both got shot and now they have to heal.   
> Possessive Aomine.   
> Ready to kill Akashi and how will that play into Aomine and Kagami falling for each other???


	4. What a Plot Twist You Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Persephone to Hades. 
> 
> You are the kindest thing to ever happen to me,   
> Even if that is not how our tale is told. 
> 
> When everyone else told me  
> I was destined to be a forgotten nymph  
> that nurtured flowers and turn meadows gold , 
> 
> you saw the ichor that resides inside me   
> demanded its own throne.  
> You showed me, 
> 
> how a love like ours could turn  
> even the darkest, coldest realms,   
> into the happiest of homes."
> 
> -Nikita Gill.

Weeks. 

It had been almost a month since Aomine Daiki had seen Kagami Taiga. Not because he didn’t want too, he did. He woke up every morning and fell asleep every night thinking of the red haired man who saved his life. Only every message he had sent had gone unread. He knew the phone was still on he was paying for the damn thing to be on, he was even tracking the red head. Himuro was watching him, following him every chance he could have Himuro do so. 

Momoi. 

Aomine realized that she didn’t like the relationship that was budding between them. In fact she had said a few choice words after he woke up that morning with Alex, Katia, the wonder twins and Kagami gone, they were left to figure out their next moves. Two hours of her screaming at him about being close too close to Kagami they had left. Aomine of course had left a little note for Kagami to call him if they came back. Though if Kagami had done this before Aomine knew that place would be trashed and not used again in case some cops followed them. It was just going to shit and Aomine didn’t have a way to fix it, at least none that he could think of. 

“Dai?” Momoi spoke, standing next to him as he was looking to his left and right before he got into the car. His mind was muddy and he wasn’t sure what he could do about it. He offered her a tense smile and got in the car. 

“Sorry Satsuki. What were you saying?” Aomine pulled out his phone checking it again for the 100th time that minute and Momoi sighed leaning her head back to not freak out on him. 

“Stop checking your phone, he’s not going to call you.” She pulled out a pen from her jacket, the click was the only thing he had heard as he stared at Momoi. 

“How do you know?” Aomine’s voice was growled out as Momoi shrugged, though her pursed lips and lashes didn’t flutter his way again so he knew she was lying. 

“What the fuck did you do Satsuki?” The car didn’t leave, in fact Aomine got out of the car finger’s pulling out the package of cigarettes from his breast pocket before he lit one up. The habit was filthy he knew but he couldn’t stop. Not since he stopped talking to Kagami. 

“Get in the car Dai.” Momoi had stepped out, hand’s spread on the top of the car like she was getting arrested. Aomine shook his head and Momoi growled kicking the car with her high heel. He wasn’t getting in the fucking car until she told him what she did to make Kagami not contact her. 

“Listen Dai you can’t get mad at me for wanting to protect you.” Momoi started off and he knew that this wasn’t going to go well. He inhaled, blowing out smoke as he shook his head. Momoi crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him with her perfect features twisted up in anger. 

“He was going to get you fucking killed Aomine.” Her voice was soft, a sister worried for her brother as Aomine took another inhale of the cigarette and blew out smoke in her direction. 

“That wasn’t your decision to make Satsuki.” Aomine was a big boy he could handle himself but she was acting like he wasn’t able to do something so simple. Momoi’s face twisted in sadness almost a little bit of guilt as she turned away. 

“I told him that he was going to get you killed. That if he stayed liking you, if you two decided to do this, someone could get to you through him. He could die Daiki for being with you. Akashi will not fucking stop and if he knows Kagami is yours he is going to use him. Kagami does not deserve that.” Momoi’s voice was filled with sadness. He knew Momoi liked Kagami, she had said so herself to him one time before this all went down. Now Aomine was understanding her, as the business side of things. Aomine couldn’t allow the other male to ruin what he had built from the ground up so painstakingly. 

“That was not your decision to make Satsuki.” His heard told him that he can’t allow anyone else to tough Kagami. Kagami was HIS and HIS alone. But Momoi was right and he couldn’t deny that. He stomped out the cigarette on the ground before getting inside of the car. Momoi was quiet, playing with her pen in hand as they rolled away from the meeting. 

“You have to believe me Dai. I was just looking out for you.” Her voice was soft and full of sorrow as Aomine nodded. He understood, he understood that Momoi was trying to keep him safe, someone had too. He just didn’t want to lose Kagami in the process. 

“I know Satsuki.” He patted her hand lacing their fingers together as the driver drove them back towards the house. Aomine needed to get out, he needed to let off the steam of these month’s not knowing if Kagami hated him or not. Now he just wanted to drink, let off some steam and in the end go back home and crawl back into bed to figure out how to make up for the mess that Momoi had caused. 

That’s why he found himself with Momoi at the night club again. Momoi in a tight blue dress offsetting her hair and light skin. The object of her affection was currently dancing with some chick. Today she was dressed differently, black tube top showing off her abs and gray skinny’s that made Momoi drool. Aomine was sipping a whiskey, looking around the room looking for someone to dance with until he was too drunk to stand, then he would head home. 

“Wanna dance?” He noticed the women, bright red hair like the person of his dream’s, he figured this could do. She wasn’t like him but at least the red hair could have him dreaming of someone who was so close to the one he wanted. He only hoped that he could see the other, and soon or he was going to lose his mind. 

“Tai man come on.” Kagami grumbled as his name was called, the darker haired male smirking at him as the blonde haired male wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they walked. Kagami had been mulling over the prospect of his gangster boyfriend. In fact the guy wasn’t even his boyfriend and now here he was walking into some club with his friends. They were trying to get him to have some fun to let lose. 

“Aiden come on, let him make his way into the club, he’s scared.” The man next to Kagami winked at Aiden who huffed and threw his arm up to push the other off Kagami. 

“Thanks Castor.” Kagami leaned into the blonde. He was a little taller than him, almost Aomine’s height, no Kagami wasn’t going to think about him. Castor smiled down at him as they came up to the bouncer. Kagami enjoyed their company, Aiden was a dare devil, loved heights and loved tattoos. His dark hair was longer on the top and shaved on the sides, Kagami would have been into him if Aiden was a bit on the more toned side, he was lithe, for standing on buildings, but not ripped, not like the male next to him. 

Clarence Castor, blonde haired, blue eyed muscle that made Kagami weak in the knees sometimes. That was until Aomine came into his life. Castor was good people and Kagami didn’t want to complicate things, on top of that, Liam dated both him and Castor and that was shared history they liked to talk about. 

“Don’t worry about it Taiga. We just want to see you let lose for once. Ya know relax. I know business has been crazy lately for you guys.” Castor pushed him away a little, standing in line as Aiden huffed some crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah I bet it was that gangster, he probs sent you guys a shit ton of clients.” Aiden shook his head, pulling out his phone to update his status or something with Kagami and Castor in the photo he took. Kagami never liked the social media but he knew that Aiden liked it and so he would help the other out when he could. 

“I don’t think so Aiden, I mean after all Aomine Daiki is the biggest crime lord. Why would he want everyone he knows to go to the person he gets his guns from? That would be a stupid business move.” Castor gave Kagami a little hip check before they were waved through into the building. The lights and smoke made it hard to see for a moment. 

“Let’s just not talk about it anymore we are here to have fun right? Not talk about him.” Kagami had told them what happened, shared the photos. Cas and Nik butted in and told both boys exactly what happened during the whole Aomine deal. In the end Castor suggested coming to this place, and Kagami wasn’t going to say no to some drinking with his friends. 

“Got it.” Castor’s hand landed on his back as they walked towards the bar, leaning up against it with soft smiles to the bar tender. Kagami had never been to this bar, he never came to this part of town anyway. Aiden had been here many times so had Castor so Kagami knew he was in safe hands with both of them.   
“Fuck there are some hotties here tonight.” Aiden was smiling, leaning over the counter to catch the attention of the bartender. He ordered three shots of tequila with some mixed drinks for each of them. Kagami was already regretting this decision, but Castor gave him a warm smile and grabbed his shot downing it as soon as Kagami reached for his own. 

“Here’s to getting laid.” Kagami spoke, downing the shot as he heard Aiden whoop in the background before downing his own shot. He felt eye’s on his back, not realizing what it meant he took a large drink of his mixed drink before the bartender returned with the money that Aiden had put down for the shots. 

“Anything you guys want is on the house tonight, don’t worry about it.” The bartender left to go get some drinks for the other’s around them and Kagami looked around, trying to figure out who would be paying for all the drinks tonight. 

“Damn whoever is paying for these drinks is gonna get a nice bill.” Aiden spoke already trying to order more shots. Castor’s hand never left Kagami’s waist and Kagami took a step closer to him, attempting to look around to find who was paying for the drinks. 

“They are generous.” Kagami hummed to Castors statement before he turned towards the dance floor. The tequila was already doing its job, making him want to dance, so he picked up his drink making his way to the dance floor. Castor watched and Aiden downed another shot before passing one off to Castor. 

“Aomine is here.” Aiden’s voice made Castor blink looking over at the blue haired male who was sitting in a booth staring directly at Kagami. Aiden was giddy, slapping Castors arm quickly as if he had just seen a celebrity. 

“He looks like he’s going to devour Tai man.” Castor just hummed, thinking of something he could do to help, though he didn’t want to have a hit out on him he also knew that Kagami was going to get so drunk tonight that Aomine might have to bring him home if they decided to leave and leave Kagami there alone. 

“What do you say we order a bottle of tequila on this fine man who’s paying for our drinks tonight and get out of here?” While they promised Katia and Alex they would watch Kagami, they also knew their friend was missing the blue haired male. Who were they to deny their friend the object of his desire. Aiden rose and eyebrow and nodded quickly already thinking of the way he could Instagram the bottle and him doing something stupid. 

“Got it!” Castor watched Kagami dance, he was in his own world, drinking his drink and dancing against some dude who had found him. Castor noticed Aomine gripping his glass a little tighter before taking a large drink and making his way towards the dance floor. 

Kagami of course hadn’t noticed the eyes, not even felt them as the glass in his hand was empty and someone else had placed at shot in it, he just downed it not even looking at it. He figured he should have checked it to be safe, but he just couldn’t find it in his brain to do so. Castor, Aiden and him had all been drinking before they arrived so it all hit him at once and he felt himself falling onto that light fluffy cloud that could carry him the rest of the night. 

“Who let someone as gorgeous as you out into the world alone.” The husky voice made Kagami grind back against the hands that wove around Kagamis waist. Kagami noticed the male he was dancing with run, very quickly away from him and off to someone else to dance with. He would have pouted if the person’s hand’s he was dancing with hadn’t moved up under the gray t-shirt he wore. 

“Am I really alone?” Kagami spoke, a little too tipsy to care who was dancing with him. The fingers dragging down his chest made him shiver, back arching just a little as he turned his head to the right. Lips moved over his in a soft kiss, the music loud in his ears and his hip’s grinding and moving against the person’s he was dancing with. 

Kagami felt guilt at the kiss, that he was cheating on Aomine with someone, even though he knew in his heart he wasn’t supposed to be fucking thinking of the dude, he was. He was thinking how his lips would be against his own, how he would moan in his ear as they fucked some where they knew they shouldn’t be. 

“I can’t I am sorry I am take-“ Kagami turned around looking at the blue haired male who had been plaguing his dreams. The rise of eyebrows making Aomine curious to what he was going to say. That smirk of course made Kagami want to beat the shit out of him. However, for the moment he was at peace, Aomine was here in front of him and he wanted this moment to last forever. 

“Taken are you? By whom?” Aomine finished the sentence, hand’s still attached to Kagami’s skin as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. Aomine was happy to see the other male, he could clear some things up and then bring the other back to his place and they could do something he had been wanting to do. It seemed Kagami’s friends had gotten the hint and left too, which made Aomine smile. 

“You.” Kagami kissed Aomine, making Aomine’s eyes wide as he stood there to Kagami kissing him and kissing him very hard. When Aomine didn’t respond Kagami pulled back confused expression on his face but most importantly, sadness as if Aomine didn’t want this as much as he did. Which was a lie. 

“God damn right I am.” Aomine moved forward, kissing Kagami back, fingers wrapped into red locks as they fought for dominance. Kagamis teeth latching onto Aomine’s bottom lip before Aomine moved his tongue to rub against Kagami’s mouth. Kagami moaned, moving himself backwards a little, pulling himself away from Aomine with a smirk. 

“Bathroom.” Kagami moved, making his way towards the bathroom, there was something in his voice that made Aomine swallow, making his skin heat up and flare and the pit in his stomach wasn’t there anymore it was replaced with a heat that made Aomine hungry for the red head. So he followed, making his way to the bathroom, finger’s flipping the lock on the door before Kagami was on top of him again. 

“Fuck me.” Kagami’s voice was thick, grinding himself against Aomine as he kissed back laughing a little at the words he had been begging to hear out of the other’s mouth for months now. 

“Just like that my Tiger wants me to fuck him?” Aomine teased, he grabbed Kagami’s ass, feeling it under the jeans he wore. God, he was so fucking perfect that Aomine didn’t know what he wanted to do first, suck him off or fuck him. 

“Yes.” Kagami breathed out, finger’s already trying to undo Aomine’s pants. Aomine paused, trying to figure out how they were going to do this in the bathroom. Kagmai decided for him as he pulled down his pants, those black ripped jeans falling to the floor as he leaned against the sinks leg’s open and waiting for Aomine. 

Kagami was not wearing underwear and that made something flare up in Aomine, something that he didn’t think he would like but the idea that Kagami was coming here like this, maybe he had a feeling he would see Aomine because the other possibility Aomine did not like at all. He was possessive and he wouldn’t allow anyone else to have Kagami if he had him. 

“I fuck you Kagami and you are mine, no one else’s. That’s it.” Aomine was cautious walking over to Kagami, fingers on his thighs as he spread Kagamis legs a little wider. There was a look in the red head’s eyes, begging for this, wanting it so bad Aomine knew that once it happened neither of them could make it stop. 

“I was never anyone else’s but yours Daiki.” The use of his first name is what got Aomine, he moved forward, wrapping one of Kagami’s legs around his hips. Kagami’s fingers went back to undoing Aomine’s pants trying to get his cock out as quick as possible. They exchanged sloppy kisses and soft moan’s as Kagami finally got him out of his pants. 

“ ‘m already prepped.” Kagami spoke, rubbing his fingers along Aomine’s length as he groaned, lip’s moving to kiss and suck against the skin of Kagami’s neck. How hot he felt knowing that Kagami stretched, thought about him stretching himself on the bed before he came out, was he thinking of Aomine as he did it? Aomine didn’t care at the moment, all he wanted was the man in front of him. 

“Next time let me do it.” Aomine pushed inside of Kagami, the other tensing instantly and wrapping another leg around Aomine’s waist with a loud moan. Fingers dug into Aomine’s back as the other was thrown against the glass of the mirrors behind him. Kagami didn’t realize Aomine was so big, he felt like he was being split in two with this man fucking him. 

“Fuck, move.” Kagami was too drunk to care, he knew it would hurt in the morning but he wanted Aomine with a passion. So he wasn’t beyond begging, begging for Aomine to move inside of him. Aomine didn’t waste time, his hips’ pulled out and then slammed back into Kagami. The force made the sinks rattle and Kagami to let out another loud moan. This was music to Aomine’s ears, the way Kagami was tense around him was driving him up a wall. He slammed in again, this time Kagami’s fingers ripped paths across the skin of his shoulders. Aomine knew marks would be there in the morning and he didn’t care. 

“Yes harder.” Kagami’s moans did something to Aomine, making him pound harder into the other, the pace was relentless, one of Aomine’s hands had moved too slowly move up and down Kagami’s cock pumping it as Aomine slammed into him. His other hand was holding onto Kagami’s waist as to not push him back into the mirrors he didn’t want the other to get hurt. 

A hard thrust and Kagami’s back was arching into Aomine’s hand, Aomine leaned down and started to place open mouth kisses against Kagami’s skin sucking it into his mouth with soft moans. Kagami was whining under him, his finger’s digging into Aomine’s shoulders ripping the skin once more as he tried to get Aomine to move as fast as he could against him. 

“Fuck Taiga.” Aomine felt his age for a moment, feeling himself want to go slower, to savor the moment while Kagami wanted him faster, deeper, pushing into him at a pace that was sure to get them going through the thin walls of the establishment in no time. Who was Aomine though to deny his boyfriend whatever he wanted. So with Kagami moaned again begging for Aomine to go harder, that’s what Aomine did, his hip’s pulled back and he slammed into Kagami pushing him back into the mirror. 

Kagami had come, just as the mirror behind his head broke and his fingers dug into Aomine’s shoulders drawing blood. Kagami knew that once this was all over he was going to be embarrassed that this happened. At this moment he could care less as he felt Aomine cum inside of him, the moan of Kagami’s name on his lip’s as he did so gave Kagami this warm feeling in his stomach. Or maybe it was the cum that was filling him up adding to this warm and fuzzy feeling. 

“Fuck.” Was the whisper that left Kagami’s lips as he came back down, the buzz from the alcohol he drank starting to ware off a little. His legs still jelly as he leaned in and kissed Aomine who wrapped both arms around Kagami to set him down on the ground once he had pulled out of him. 

“Fuck is right Taiga, damn.” Aomine shoved himself back inside of his pants as he grabbed some of the paper towels to his left and wiped down Kagami’s stomach of his cum. Kagami shivered watching Aomine. When Aomine leaned away Kagami leaned in, biting down harshly on the side of Aomine’s neck. The sucking of Aomine’s skin into his mouth was more pleasurable then he imagined. When Kagami let go, Aomine stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face. 

“You are mine as I am yours. No one is going to take you from me.” Aomine could have married Kagami right then and there form the words he was saying. Instead Aomine leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Kagami’s lips with a little hum. 

“They would have to kill me before I would ever be with someone else Taiga.” Aomine’s words made something gooey and warm float through Kagami. Aomine leaned down pulling Kagami’s pants up for him with a small smile as they placed another kiss against each other’s lips. This one was soft, gentle in the way they leaned into each other. 

“Good. Take me home.” Kagami spoke, he knew what he was saying but he also didn’t care in this moment because Aomine was here, just fucked him and he felt like he had won something. Aomine was his even after the conversation he had had with Momoi about leaving Aomine alone. That Kagami could get Aomine killed. Right now he couldn’t give less of a shit, Aomine was his and they were going home. He could figure the rest out in the morning, when his head wasn’t filled with sweet words of love and admiration of Aomine and how well he fucked Kagami against that sink. Kagami wanted more, wanted all of Aomine and if he was sober he would have realized that was next to impossible. Aomine was full of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one didn't seem out of place. I wanted to move them along a little after their first interaction. It felt almost as if after that this story was going to go stagnant at least for me. 
> 
> Also two more new OC's what do you think of Aiden and Clarence Castor?


	5. You are the only thing that matters to me. I'll chose you over anyone. Don't forget it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first time he calls you HOLY  
> you laugh it back so hard your sides hurt.  
> The second time,  
> you MOAN gospels around his fingers,  
> between your teeth.  
> He has always surprised  
> you into surprising yourself.  
> Because he's an angel hiding his halo  
> behind his back  
> and nothing has ever felt so FILTHY  
> as plucking the wings from his shoulders-  
> undressing his softness  
> one feather at a time.  
> God,  
> if you're out there,  
> if you're listening,  
> HE FUCKS LIKE SERAPHIM,  
> and there's no part of scripture  
> that ever prepared you for his hands.  
> Hands that map a communion  
> in the cradle of your hips.  
> Hands that KISS HYMNS UP YOUR SIDES.  
> He confesses how long he's looked  
> for a place to worship and,  
> OH,  
> you put him on his knees.  
> When he sinks to the floor and moans,  
> like he can't help himself,  
> you wonder if the other angels  
> fell so sweet...  
> and you dig your heels into the base of his spine,  
> until he blushes the color of your filthy tongue.  
> YOU WILL RUIN HIM AND HE WILL THANK YOU;  
> he will say please"..  
> -Profane, by Ashe Vernon

Soft.

He felt softness all around him a warmth at his bad that was making him not wanting to move even though there was a shrill sound in the background making Kagami groan and thrown himself back into the warmth. He felt an arm wrap around his waist a little tighter and he made a noise in the back of his throat as he snuggled himself closer. It felt like he was falling again, sinking into that blissful sleep where his body wasn’t as sore as he imagined it.

“Get that fucking whore out of his bed!” The noise made Kagami wide awake, the doors slammed open and Kagami sat up, realizing for once he wasn’t in his shitty ass apartment having fallen asleep with the TV on in the background. He was met with some gentlemen who was rubbing the back of his neck, golden hair looking too much like sunshine for Kagami’s taste this early in the morning, or was it morning, he wasn’t sure what time it was.

“Fucking get out of his bed right now before I beat the shit out of you.” The women’s voice was shrill in Kagami’s ears and he was so confused on what was going on. He wasn’t-Aomine. He glanced over at Aomine who rolled over and was covering his head with a pillow, a poor attempt to get whoever was screaming to stop doing so.

“What-“

“I am his wife you fucking good for nothing dickwad. Get out.” Kagami swallowed watching the fire in her eyes as she stood there. Now it made sense, why Momoi was trying to keep him away from Aomine, he was taken and Kagami just threw himself at the dude without so much as a thought for whoever was around him.

“Ania please let’s just leave the room-“ The dude with blonde hair spoke and Kagami shook his head, pulling Aomine’s hand off his side sliding from the bed. Aomine sat up feeling Kagami get off the bed and his eye’s landed on Ania first, a smirk on her features as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Cheating on me really Daiki?” She was beautiful and Kagami couldn’t deny that, long red hair and legs for days that if he was Bi he would have gone for her in an instant. Aomine’s face had drained of color staring at Ania and then Kagami. Finger’s reaching for Kagami as he pulled away shaking his head.

“Ania this isn’t fucking funny anymore! We aren’t married for the last fucking time. Kise get her ass out of here!” Aomine was pissed, Ania was a teen, well 18 but still he didn’t fuck her and they were not married. Kagami was getting dressed and Aomine wanted to curse whoever decided to let her into the house, he assumed maybe it was Momoi, after all she was mad at him for the time being.

“Got it boss.” Kise was shoving Ania out of the room and Kagami was pulling his shirt on over that beautiful body that hours ago Aomine was pounding into at the club.  
“Taiga she is not my wife okay.” Kagami didn’t look at him, shaking his head as he zipped up his jeans. He felt so stupid to believe that Aomine wasn’t already taken and that he was Kagami’s.

“You could have told me. At least I would have saved myself the trouble of coming back to your fucking house with you!” Kagami shoved Aomine back, a glare on his features as Aomine shook his head.

“She’s fucking 18 year’s old Taiga, just turned 18! I am 30 fucking 5 why would I fuck someone that young hm?” Kagami paused, looking over at Aomine who was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands rubbing it down his features with a sigh. “Look her dad works in the gang, she hangs out at my place to talk with Momoi and Kise. She likes to do this to every person I bring home because she think’s its funny. She’s like a fucking sister to me.” Aomine shoved his feet through sweat pants pulling them on as Kagami stood there looking at Aomine with a puzzled look on his features.

“Daiki-“ Aomine shook his head standing up. Kagami’s voice was soft like he knew he had done something wrong. He had accused Aomine of something without talking to him.

“Stay the fuck right there Taiga. I’ll back.” Aomine left, the door closing behind him with a click as Kagami stood in the middle of the bedroom. It was a beautiful home, or at least bedroom from what he could see. There was a lot of brick and metal exposed making the room feel open, his whole shitty apartment could fit into this one room he was sure. There was a sky light and windows along the one wall but the curtains were drawn so he couldn’t see out of them, but enough light was coming through that he didn’t have to turn on the light.

“Oh hey.” The door opened and he watched as a dark haired male walked in there was a tray in his hands as he set it on the table towards the windows. “Glad to see you stayed, here’s some food. Coffee too. I also have Kise going to get you some clothing so that this way you can shower and change.” Himuro smiled at the red haired male who just seemed confused over the whole situation. Wasn’t Himuro’s job to tell him so he smiled.

“Is Daiki coming back?” Kagami sounded hesitant and Himuro nodded some.

“Yeah he’s just putting out the fire that is Ania. She’s crazy that one. Finds other’s anguish funny. She walked in on me and Atsuhi so many times when we first started dating and yelled at him like she was my girlfriend or something. Atsuhi knew I was gay so it never mattered to him.” Himuro turned around and walked back to the door with a shrug. “Anyway enjoy your food, shower is through the doors and just don’t wait up for Aomine, eat and shower. He’s gonna be busy for a good hour.” Himuro left in a flurry of voices and the door clicked shut again as Kagami stared at the food in front of him. He did notice that he was starving, his stomach rumbling and his body was sore. Food is what he needed and he figured he might as well eat. The food would go to waste if he didn’t and he didn’t like wasting food.

Half an hour later after slowly eating his food while he talked to Katia and Alex on the phone, he was making his way towards the bathroom. He had promised that he was fine, told them that he was with Aomine and that he would be home the moment he was able too. He swore he went to Aomine’s house of his own free will and he wasn’t captured by someone. By the time the conversation was done the food was cold and he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. The only thing he had on his mind was the fact that Aomine hadn’t come back, and he felt as though he most likely fucked something up.

He turned on the shower, allowing it to steam up the room around him as he started to dig for some clothing. The guy with the dark hair hadn’t come back with clothing so Kagami figured anything Aomine had in his closet was something he could wear. Except he couldn’t decide what he wanted to wear the moment he opened up the doors. He seen everything from suits to work out clothing. Shoes along another wall that made Kagami salivate with how much he wanted to wear them.

He decided for a pair of jeans and a button down shirt, he found a nice dark blue one that he figured would be okay to wear after all Aomine had lots. With an outfit picked out he walked back into the bathroom, looking through the hazy mirror. He turned around, looking towards the shower, watching the water roll in rivulets down the glass doors. It seemed so open, his mind pictured if they had woken up a different way. If maybe they had woken up and headed to the bathroom, the shower would be the first thing on the list, fucking in that shower.

“Pull yourself together damnit.” Kagami spoke to himself, already half hard and he hadn’t even stepped into the shower. He made his way over, stripping the clothing he wore from the night before as he went. He should probably call someone and have them come and pick him up but he wasn’t even sure where he was. He was too drunk to remember and Aomine had someone in a car bring them back to his place anyway.

He pulled off his shirt throwing it to the side as he opened the door to the shower. Instantly he felt his body relax, the strain from the day before melting away. Hell the issues this morning seeming to be washed down the drain by the warmest of water he had ever felt in his life. He stood under the water, face in the spray drowning out the sounds around him, just the pounding of the water.

This made it harder for him to hear if someone came into the room, he didn’t think anyone did. Fingers pushed back the mess of red hair from his face as he looked around for something to wash his body with. There was so much there, different bottles with words on it he didn’t know if he could pronounce. Kagami picked the one up that was lighter than all the others. He figured Aomine used it the most, he was right the moment he opened it, the slight fruity and spicy scent invaded his senses and he relaxed, as if Aomine was right there next to him.

“So you either want to smell like me or you didn’t realize that was mine.”

Thud.

Kagami panicked for a moment, looking out to see the outline of Aomine standing in the bathroom. He looked so far away, but the sweat pants hung low on his hips and Kagami remembered he was holding a bottle in his hands a moment go. He reached down to grab it, knowing full well Aomine was watching him through the foggy glass.

“I figured it was yours. I didn’t know what the other stuff in here was.” Kagami watched, bottle in hand as Aomine walked closer, just before he opened the door Kagami backed up getting on the other side of the shower as Aomine opened the door.

Aomine never said a word, the water started to stain the sweat pants into a dark gray, it didn’t seem to matter to Aomine as he put both of his hands on either side of Kagami’s face, looking at him. Kagami was still holding the bottle between them as if that was going to protect him. Only he didn’t want protection, he wanted the man in front of him. Eyes dipped and glanced at lip’s that parted, water rushing around them. The dam broke, Kagami acted first just as he had last night, kissing Aomine and bringing the other’s face a little closer to him.

Aomine responded, hands gather Kagami up to wrap his legs around Aomine’s waist. Kagami’s arms wrapping around Aomine’s neck pulling them closer again, much like he had done last night. Only this time he was sober and he could feel every inch of Aomine pressing Kagami back against the cool tile wall that had his back arching some.

“Cold?” Aomine’s hands found a way to splay out against his back, the warmth making Kagami gasp as he felt himself being brought back down to earth even if for a simple moment between them.

“Never when you are around.” Kagami spoke in a soft whisper, both of them staring at each other like they were not going to get this chance ever again. It was the truth, their life was so short, filled with uncertainties. Yet in this moment the only thing the other cared about was the person in front of them. So Aomine leaned in and kissed down Kagami’s neck sucking on the skin again before he backed off pulling his sweat pants down just enough to kick them off to the side. They made a wet sound when they landed, Kagami looking at Aomine licking his lip’s for a moment. It was like they needed to say something, to fix whatever happened earlier.

“I want you Daiki. Fucking only want you and I don’t want whatever just happened to ever happen again.” Kagami’s fingers latched onto Aomine’s hair pulling on it softly before they kissed again. It was short and sweet as Aomine backed his mouth up so that he could talk.

“What happened was stupid and I am sorry. Everyone will know you are mine and I am taken and shit like that will not fly.” Aomine moved in placing soft kisses across Kagami’s chest, at least the parts he could get too. “I want you here every morning when I wake up.” Aomine placed a kiss upon Kagami’s chin. “I want you here every night when I get back.” Another kiss upon Kagami’s cheek. “Eye’s only for me and on me every time.” Another kiss upon Kagami’s forehead. “I want you with me every step of the way no matter what happens. You are mine and I am your’s.” Another kiss only this time it was upon Kagami’s lips. It was like they were saying their wedding vows. A soft reminder that to both of them, this is what they wanted. Each other and this life, that was all they had and they both were fine with that.

Kagami pulled Aomine closer, his hip’s rubbing and moving across the other as Aomine groaned, grinding himself back against Kagami. Their kisses turned a little sloppy, teeth biting and nipping at the other before Aomine pulled back some, slipping his finger’s in between Kagami’s ass, feeling him for a moment.

“It’s fine.” Kagami leaned in, kissing along Aomine’s neck and chest with a softness, making Aomine groan again as he pulled his finger’s away.

“When you are sore do not yell at me.” Aomine felt Kagami’s foot dig into his back for a moment as a warning. It was only a jest he could tell, feeling the way Kagami settled down as Aomine pushed his hip’s up again, grinding as he started to slide into Kagami. Normally he wanted to make sure the other was properly prepped. He had a meeting soon and knew someone would come knocking if he wasn’t ready in time, but he also wanted to savor this. Everyone could wait on him.

“You don’t have to go so slow.” Kagami whispered, finger’s digging into Aomine’s shoulder’s as he felt himself spread to Aomine’s size once more. There was a sting but it wasn’t as bad as it was last night, that much he could remember. Aomine stilled, peppering kisses and touches against Kagami as he adjusted to the intrusion again.

“I don’t want to hear you complain all through our meetings today that your ass is sore Taiga.” That made Kagami question, his face twisted up into confusion before Aomine pulled out and then slammed back inside. The feeling made Kagami’s back arch and his finger’s drag down Aomine’s back as he hissed. The feeling was so good but at the same time, it felt as though he was being ripped apart and filled back in. He could though get used to the feeling of being this full if it was Aomine doing it every time.

“Fuck you.” Kagami felt him thrust back inside again, moving quicker as his lip’s started to suck and nip against Kagami’s bottom lip once more.

“You are. Or rather I am fucking you.” Aomine smirked, making Kagami want to hit him but a particularly placed thrust made his eye’s flutter close and his whole body squeeze around Aomine in a loud moan. Kagami wasn’t ready for the way it bounced back on his ears making him blush as Aomine kept pounding into him. Making sure Kagami kept moaning, loving the way it sounded as it bounced back as if Aomine was replying it while it happened.

“Fuck-“ Kagami’s finger’s dug a path across Aomine’s shoulder’s, feeling the way he was sure would be irritating tomorrow morning but he couldn’t give a shit, right now he was more focused on the way his climax was approaching and they hadn’t even started. Though Kagami could tell the way Aomine’s thrusts kept getting off try and sloppy that he was close too.

“Taiga.” A moan, Aomine’s hip’s stilling as he came inside of Kagami, the feeling was what sent Kagami over the edge. The heat filling him up Aomine moaning his name so softly into his ear. It was all way too perfect for Kagami to handle. Feeling of Aomine pulling him off the wall and under the wall of water made Kagami’s eyes flutter close again.

“Daiki.” His voice was soft as Aomine placed a couple soft kisses on his lip’s as skin as Kagami came down from his post bliss state. This was way too perfect for him to image anything better happening. Aomine started to wash his hair, the strands being gently scrubbed before he leaned Kagami’s head back to wash the suds out with a soft hum.

“What did you mean by I am going to be in meetings with you?” Kagami questioned when Aomine pulled his head into his neck scrubbing Kagami’s back. Though it didn’t seem to phase Aomine as the question was asked, instead he just shrugged his finger’s stilling on Kagami’s body.

“I have meetings today; I want you with me. Couples normally do this stuff together. Most bosses have their whores or something with them, I want you with me. You’re basically my husband now so. Plus having the best gun sellers son with me as mine would make everyone one of those bastards jealous because I have you.” Kagami shook his head as Aomine spun them around so he could wet his head. Kagami moved scrubbing Aomine’s hair just as he had done with Kagami. Feeling the strands in his finger’s making him hum as he started to do it.

“If we are going to be married I want a ring.” Kagami’s voice was soft, Aomine blinked some glancing over at Kagami for a moment. Was he kidding or was he being truthful? Aomine couldn’t tell but he had a feeling it was the latter.

“You want me to buy you a huge ring?” Aomine was teasing but Kagami considered it, before shrugging as he leaned Aomine’s head back to rinse the water off.

“I want you to move me into your house and then we buy a ring.” Kagami wanted everything with Aomine but there was something about moving in right away, about living together with a ring that made it seem real. “But I want my own office and my mom’s can sell guns through you and too you at a discount because we would be splitting profits 60 / 40.” Kagami pulled back looking at Aomine who pushed his hair out of his face looking at Kagami with a smirk on his face.

“Well shit. You are a business man at heart.” Aomine leaned over shutting the water off and flicking some off of his hair before shrugging. “Fine, 60 / 40 it is on all profits they bring to us. I know of course that they are going to sell on the side and that’s fine. The bigger part of their sales comes through us.” Aomine leaned forward and kissed Kagami before stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel.

“They also stay at a place that’s guarded by your people.” Kagami stepped out of the shower, right into Aomine’s arms who wrapped the towel around him with a nod.

“They can stay in the place they have now, I’ll have it rigged to the main house’s security system so the team can watch them and I’ll have someone in their building at all times.” Aomine placed his hands on Kagami’s hips who nodded relaxing slightly. “You are getting a ring with a tracker in it and will have a body guard 24/7 when you are not with me.” Kagami paused raising an eyebrow to Aomine who backed away shaking his head. Kagami didn’t think that it was necessary, why have someone guard him.

“No Taiga this part isn’t being negotiated. You get a tracker, you get a ring and you get a body guard. Everything else I will give you as long you agree to having those three things.” Aomine grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower half in it, arms crossed over his chest. Kagami thought about it, everything he wanted but the only thing he would have to give up was freedom. Though was it really freedom? Someone could try to get to Aomine though him, he didn’t want to be hurt and then on top of that have issues with Aomine getting hurt because of him.

“Fine under protest though.” Aomine smiled moving to place another kiss against Kagami’s mouth before he backed away walking from the room. “Come on we have meetings to go too.” Kagami was happy, for once he found himself smiling and shaking his head as he walked from the room to the clothing he had picked out earlier and Aomine in the closet picking out an outfit for the day.

For once he was happy, in the moment that they shared and the moment they were in now. He didn’t want this to end, nothing this good and pure could end in sadness he had to remind himself that. If he didn’t, he felt as if something bad was going to happen to rip up this happy little world he had here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a wild ride of chapter.
> 
> Also the quote at the beginning is my favorite. Please read the whole thing if you have a chance. <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading as always!


	6. Their both stubborn and it’s complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In a fight  
> they are   
> Lethal. 
> 
> Around each other,  
> they   
> Melt.” 
> 
> -Unknown

The office was extravagant. Wood and filigree all around the office with a huge oak desk in the middle, right in front of it leather couches with a coffee table that just screamed rich from every angle. The magenta haired male glanced up to see baby blue hair, sitting on the couch typing away on a computer in his lap. There was a soft moment in the world were everything stopped, were the magenta haired male looked at the other, the concentration on his face making for a cute photo.

Only he was sure the other male had already clocked him looking at him. So Akashi just kept looking, The contrast between pale skin, the dark suit and the magenta shirt under it all. Akashi licked his lip’s wanting a moment alone with the other. However, a time table was a time table after all. He didn’t have much wiggle room on anything, everything had to be in its exact place in the world or the plan wouldn’t work.

“Akashi, please take a photo if you would like to look at my face longer. We have a time table to stick too.” Kuroko’s voice was soft, though it made Akashi smile, knowing that the other was soft for his look’s. The slight shift of his eye’s told him so, no one else knew of the looks they shared with each other. He was okay with this, he didn’t want someone to know his secrets and the way to get to him.

“I will have you know that I do not need to take a photo, what you look like is always in my mind.” Even in his office Akashi allowed himself a moment with Kuroko, as soft as it was, the door opened and it was gone, both males glancing over at the green haired male who walked through.

“Shintarou.” Akashi’s voice made the green haired male nod some towards him. He pushed his glasses up, sitting across from Kuroko with a curt not towards the light blue haired male.

“It seems as though we might have to move our time window up. They are starting to get tighter and less sloppy. Of course the gun supplier’s and their son are going to be an issue. He’s living with Aomine now. We might not be able to get to him without using their son as bait.” Kuroko stopped typing the moment Midorima’s voice stopped. Akashi sighed, leaning back in his chair looking between his lover and his second in command. Kuroko would be mad at him for using a civilian as bait but it had to be done to draw Aomine, Kise and Momoi back to him.

“Use him as bait hm?” Akashi noticed the look that Kuroko gave him, the kind that told him he was going to be in so much trouble if they did such a thing. Everything stood still for a moment as he thought of what he wanted to do. He wouldn’t want Aomine mad at him if he hurt Kagami, after all they needed him too. The other was valuable in his own way’s. Him and Himuro together meant they could most likely get into any system in the world.

“No. Don’t hurt him. Bring him in, safely. A gunshot to the shoulder should do fine if he resists. Otherwise this is a normal snatch and grab.” He felt Kuroko’s eyes soften a moment. He after all was okay with a small amount of hurt, too much and he was against it. Akashi loved that about him, the care he had for other’s. In this world it was hard to find someone like that.

“Take your usual time. Takao and Murasakibara as well. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. Call your friends in the PD tell them not to respond if anything goes wrong. Make sure it doesn’t though. I don’t want another issue. Midorima nodded, standing up and bowing at both Kuroko and Akashi before leaving in a quiet manner. Kuroko was paused in his focus on the computer. Akashi knew that the other was just biding time, mulling over how Akashi was going to react.

“How do you know we will be able to get to Kagami. In fact, I am not even sure that we will have the ability to do a snatch and grab. Aomine is pretty clear on making sure that one is under lock and key 24/7.” Kuroko did have a good point. Aomine did have the other under lock and key it seemed. Though Akashi had plans. Lots of plans that swam around his head at once.

“I have a plan for that.” Akashi’s voice made Kuroko stand up, making his way towards his love with soft step’s. Akashi turned his chair to the side and allowed Kuroko to slide into his lap with a little hum. Their meetings were done for the day, at least non that needed his attention right now. Kuroko’s fingers pushed through magenta hair, tugging softly at the strands, Akashi licked his lip’s leaning his head back some.

“Want to tell me your plans, ya know the one that is rolling around in your head.” Akashi could have laughed, Kuroko smiled, though it was soft, that sort of crinkling around his eyes making baby blues look like stars in the sky. Akashi could never hide much from his lover and that was certain now more than ever.

“Why should I?” Akashi teased, fingers moved across Kuroko’s waist pushing the black jacket from his body enough to find the magenta shirt it was his own and Kuroko never looked so good. The light haired male hummed, leaning his head to the side to place soft kisses along the expanse of neck that Akashi had revealed for him.

The way their bodies moved together, it was gentle, soft even as Akashi pulled the shirt up and out of the neatly tucked pants. That was one thing he liked about his lover, always neat and tidy, never let anyone inside that beautiful mind of his. Only Akashi was the one to unravel it all. Twist and turn the knotted rope into one long line that was Kuroko.

The smaller had ground his hips into Akashi’s, the kind of movement that made the magenta haired male growl just a little at the sensation. After all he loved the way Kuroko seemed to sway and grind against him, riling him up in that way that made it hard for Akashi to think of anything else but the male on his lap.

“We have work to do Akashi.” With that, Kuroko’s shirt half buttoned, pants undone, a soft redness on his face that made Akashi want to eat him up, got off of Akashi. The warmth of the other’s body not on him made him restless and slightly irritated that Kuroko would do this too him, in fact he was more than ready to let Kuroko have a peace of his mind. The look he got when he opened his mouth was enough to make sure that he didn’t say anything. If anyone knew better Kuroko was the one running thing’s not Akashi, after all he had the mob boss wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

Warmth. It was all around him, making him twist some, feeling the way Aomine moved, hand resting on the back of Kagami’s thigh as he pulled it over his waist in a fluid motion. Mornings were always Kagami’s favorite, sleepy Aomine, pounding into him was his favorite Aomine of all, well close his favorite Aomine was the possessive one, the kind that threw Kagami into a wall and kissed him breathless.

Aomine’s fingers pulled on his hair, gently pulling it back to expose Kagami’s neck, the kiss being short and a lip to his lip’s. There was a rustling of the sheet, Aomine moved and Kagami moving back against him, the soft noise of moans coming from Kagami as Aomine kissed along the expanse of his neck. It was the pause, Aomine settled his lip’s against Kagami’s and they shared a moment, a soft look between them.

The silent I love you passing between them as Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine. There was a pull of both of them, moving closer to each other before Aomine slid inside of him. Another moment was shared, soft as it was, their moans mingling together. This was the moment that Kagmai loved so much. This moment right when Aomine settles inside of him, finger’s moving against each other’s faces and the mixing of blue and red.

“Daiki.” Kagami spoke first, allowing his breath to ghost over Aomine’s, half lidded stare of blue eyes and Aomine moved again, this time he pulled out and thrusted in again, making Kagami’s back arch a little. A moment later Aomine’s teeth were biting Kagami’s neck. Kagami’s fingers pulling on Aomine’s hair as he started to quicken his pace, the thrusts still lazy in a way that was always Aomine.

“Taiga.” His own name falling lazily from Aomine’s lip’s made him shudder, back arching a little more as Aomine kept thrusting, touches getting a little harsher, the grip tighter as he kept Kagami tight to him. Kagami leaned his head all the way back, giving Aomine more space as a hand left his hair and snaked between them.

“Dai-“ A moment later the hand was on his cock, rubbing and moving as Aomine’s hips got a lot more sloppy, thrusting at an untethered pace. A couple thrusts later and Kagami came, finger’s gripping onto Aomine’s hair pulling his head back. Even as he was coming down, he knew Aomine came soon after him, as if he was waiting for Kagami to cum.

Neither said anything as they basked in the afterglow of what they what they had done, soft and sleepy. Kagami caught the sparkle on his finger. Making his sleepy gaze to the ring. Silver band with beautiful blue sapphires in the band. Kagami knew it was a mark, the kind that bound him and Aomine together, it made him blush. The only time he had felt something like this was with Liam, even then he never expected a ring out of the deal. Liam had been different though, not as gentle as Aomine has been.

“Can’t stop looking at it?” Aomine’s voce and touch of his own hand made Kagami smile, looking over at him with a little shake of his head.

“No I can’t.” Kagami’s voice was soft, turning to look at Aomine, with the gentlest smile. It had been a week since the ring had been on his finger. Two since he had moved in with Aomine.

Three weeks of happiness, but he was also restless, He wanted to get out and see his moms. He wanted to visit Nik, Cas and Bela. Sure they had been over here when Aomine was out and about at a meeting he didn’t need to attend too. It was different than being at home.

Kagami got out of bed, starting to get dressed. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, the kind that meant he and Aomine once more were going to fight. He didn’t want too but he was tired of being locked like a precious gem.

“Where are you going?” Aomines voice didn’t startled him, instead Kagami grabbed one of Aomines shirts (really at this point everything was theirs. Kagami stopped trying to figure out if he was wearing his clothing or Aomines). He didn’t want to fight, he could already hear Aomine get out of bed, the rustling of sheets.

“I am going to see my fucking parents. Do not tell me that I can’t fucking leave or I will knock you the fuck out Daiki.” He needed to make a point, Aomine flinching for a moment as he spoke the words. No he didn’t want to start a fight but he will if Aomine won’t let him out of this damn house.

“Taiga you know I can’t.” Aomines voice was sad sure, but it also held a little anger behind it as if they hadn’t talked about this a million times over again.

“You are letting me out of this house. Or I’m knocking someone to fuck out, probably you. Taking this ring off and you won’t see me again. Daiki I never signed up to be your fucking kept Princess when I said yes to you.” That made Aomine wince and Kagami hated to do it but he needed the other to be rational. He seen Aomines shoulders sag, his hands on his hips as he thought.

“Akashi could kidnap you. I am not taking the risk.” That wasn’t the answer Kagami had been looking for. They had talked about Akashi, what happened in the past and how Aomine rose to power. It didn’t mean he was happy about knowing his future husband was going to be killed by another drug lord but this world was never easy.

“Then I am sleeping in another room.” Kagami while he knew this was a step too far he took the ring off, placing it on the bed as he walked out of the room. It felt weird to not have it on, like he was naked. His point had to be made though.

“Kagami! Good-“

“You’re taking me home Himuro.” Aomine didn’t follow and Kagami felt the hurt, felt the way his heart seemed to clench and tell him to run back to Aomine. Maybe this life wasn’t the right one for him.

“That’s not a good idea Tai.” Momoi’s voice was soft, she had warmed up to him, he had grown to like her see her as a sister figure. He watched as her eyes connected too Kagamis finger, not seeing the ring.

Smash.

Everyone’s head but Kagamis looked towards the doors of their-Aomines room. Momoi was clenching her fists not looking at Kagami.

“I am going with you to protect you.” Momoi’s voice was sad, she knew Aomine’s temper wasn’t good and he’d spend it drinking and destroying things. She also knew that Kagami was Aomine’s whole world and whatever Aomine did was to protect him.

“He needs you here Momoi. Kise and Kasamatsu are at my place, with Himuro there I won’t need to worry about needing any more protection.” Momoi looked at him frowning. Kagami knee that look and he looked away from her, worried that if he kept looking he was going to change his mind and stay.

“He needs you Tai whatever fight you had it can be fixed. Just stay. Please.” She was begging, Kagamis heart broke but he needed to go home, he had too. At least for a night and spend it with his family.

“24 hours ‘Suki. All I need with my family and then I’ll come home. I just need to not be holed up stuck with not seeing my siblings and my moms. Please just watch him. 24 hours and that’s it I’ll come home I’ll make nice.” A lot could happen in 24 hours Kagami knew that. He also knew that he wanted to be home, to tell his moms, to spend time with his siblings. He would be protected and Momoi could talk Aomine down with whatever anger he was having.

“24 hours that’s it Kagami. Or I will drag you back here. Dai needs you, he can’t have you out there alone for Akashi to scoop you up.” While as a whole her words seemed ominous Kagami knew he would be back sooner than the 24 hours. Aomine was hurting and it was his fault. He just needed to make a point a point he was sure was made when he heard another crash from Aomines room.

Momoi left to go make sure Aomine was fine, Himuro gave a tense smile to Kagami before they turned and left taking one of Aomines cars. While Kagami wanted to make sure Aomine was okay he knew he’d never leave. He also didn’t need to hear the words from Himuros mouth telling him this was a bad idea. He could see it in his face as they drove. He just hoped he wasn’t making the worst decision of his life by leaving Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Kagami is gone. Aomine and him had a fight. 
> 
> Will this end badly?
> 
> Probably.


	7. Love makes you Stupid. Stupid gets you killed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you   
> For loving me  
> When I tasted of 
> 
> H E A R T A C H E 
> 
> and 
> 
> W A R." 
> 
> -Nikita Gill.

“Kagami.” Katia answers the door a wide smile on her face as Kagami came through the door. He heard the pounding of the feet as Nik, Cas and Bela came down the steps.

“Hey ma.”

“Mrs. Garcia.” Himuro smiled and Katias face fell a little as she seen him come through the door. Obviously she was not finding Himuro there and Kagami at the same time a good situation.

“Not that it’s not nice to see you but-“

“Tai!” Three voices called at once. Nik stayed on the steps as Bela and Cas threw themselves into Kagamis arms as he smiled. He walked farther into the room, hugging them as Kat looked over at Himuro with a raised eyebrow.

“Aomine and him had a fight about not being able to come see you guys. Took the ring off and left. It won’t be for long maybe for dinner and he’ll leave.” Katia nodded watching as Kagami fell to the ground the kids there was a softness on her features as she shit the door.

“Akashi issues I’m assuming?” Himuro blinked and Katia smiled, shaking her head, the blonde bob swinging as she did so. “I am a mother first Himuro. A gun dealer second and a hackers wife third. We knew the moment he got with Aomine that Akashi was going to come back. I was there when Aomine split from him and made his own way.” Katia walked away from the door going back to making dinner. Kagami sat up some looking over at Nik who leaned his head to the side.

“Hey Himuro Ima go upstairs for a bit keep these three company.” Kagamis voice made Himuro raise an eyebrow before nodding he’d have to message Aomine soon to let him know they were safe.

“Sure.” Himuro went over to Bela and Cas listening to their talk about what they learned at school and home school. Himuro just watched as Kagami and Nik walked upstairs.

“You got something?” Kagami shut the door looking at Nik who nodded tossing him a phone.

“Liam was seen with Akashi. Followed him some seems he was passing info on you. They know where you live and that you are on lockdown by Aomine.” Nik was leaning against the desk in his room, arm crossed over his chest as Kagami thumbed through the photos on the phone.

“Any news on what he’s passing to Akashi about Aomine himself?” Kagami stopped on an image of Liam looking like he was staring directly at Kagami. He glanced up at Nik who sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s not good. Location and dates of meetings and who he’s meeting with. There’s a long list of issues with Liam being on Aomines trail. Though there’s a high chance he knows you’re here and Aomine is alone.” Nik leaned his head back before standing up some. Kagami tossed the phone back and nodded some.

“He make any plans to move on Aomine.” Kagami was more interested in the way things were going to play out. Nik gave a sigh and glanced over to the window.

“Nah they want you. Apparently you’ll have a way for making Aomine come in and reconcile with Akashi.” Nik's voice made it seem like they had already hashed out a plan. Kagami didn't know much about Akashi but he knew something along the lines of the other was the most powerful boss in the world. If he wanted you dead, you were going to be dead. What he was doing with Aomine and why he was going to be the way for them to get back together wasn't happening with Kagami being a pawn. 

"We all know that's not going to happen. I don't want to be in the middle of their petty bullshit." Nik huffed and shook his head as if he had more information than Kagami. Which at this point Kagami was sure he had, but it didn't matter to him, Aomine was his and he wasn't about to give him up. 

"Liam said to meet him at that bar you guys met at tonight at 10PM. Come alone. He said if you don't they will kill Aomine." Nik frowned, glancing down at Kagami's hand and noticing the ring wasn't there. 

“Fight in lovers bay?” Kagami knew what Nik meant but he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“He was treating me as if I was a breakable item. I didn’t want to stay inside any more. I wanted to see my siblings and my mother without some fucking drill sergeant breathing down my neck.” Nik wasn’t sure what the issue was, Kagami was loved and that was the point, after all that is why Nik was going to keep tabs on Kagami and make sure that Aomine knew if the other was doing something stupid.

“He loves you Kagami. Akashi being after him is a big deal. Their whole outfit ran the world. Dirty cops, presidents of fucking countries. Underground. Everyone was a mere 6 degrees’ away from fucking Akashi at all times. You couldn’t buy a gun anywhere without it being supplied by Akashi. Aomine ran half of the world with Akashi until Aomine wanted the world. So now they are fighting for it. Old friends fighting over pieces of the world like they are gods.” Nik shook his head with a soft sigh, Kagami didn’t realize it was that big of a deal, after all he was content to just be in the game, even if he didn’t get much out of the money he made it was something.

“Look, Akashi can do what he wants. I want nothing to do with their shit. I want Aomine to be alive at the end of the day and coming back home to me.” Kagami rubbed his head sighing a little, he wasn’t stupid to believe Aomine would get out of the game for him, in fact Kagami didn’t want him too. He loved this rush that came with it, loved the way Aomine was Aomine. He just didn’t want the other to die but that after all was the game, no matter what you would die at some point early on in your life.

“Talk to Aomine, tell him where you are going. I don’t want you to die and he get mad at us or one of his poor people guarding because they couldn’t keep you inside.” Nik turned around, grabbing his phone. He knew the moment he sent the text to Momoi Himuro would get one. So he would wait. Wait until Kagami was on his way there, then tell Himuro and Momoi. He didn’t want Kagami being mad at him for telling.

“Fuck him ‘suki.” Aomine threw the bottle against the wall, watching it smash, leaving a stain behind. Aomine still clutched the ring in his hand, still feeling the warmth of the metal against his skin.

“Dai you love him so don’t say such thing’s.” Momoi took a sip from the bottle she was nursing, watching Aomine become unraveled by the fact Kagmai was trying to get some space. Momoi understood, family was important to the red head. After all soon he would be married to a mob boss and that, was going to be the biggest change of his life.

“I fucking love his stupid dumb fucking ey’br’ows so much.” Aomine spit up at her, turning around and flinging himself to sit down next to her. He took a look at his hand’s, the bottle he was drinking now gone from them. He could see the crimson stains of blood all over them, dripping off his fingertips in such an UNHOLY way.

How he had managed to bring Kagami, perfect angel in every way, into his life he wouldn’t understand. The other was made of gold, a smile so breath taking and beautiful he could have sworn he was god himself. Yet here Aomine was, blackened and bloodied, SIN dripping off his hands as if he was the devil himself. He could feel the grips of all the people he killed for Akashi and for himself starting to drag him down to hell, dragging him to suffer in that inky blackness he always fell asleep in. Woke up in. Until Kagami.

Kagami chased those demons away like the light he was. Nursing the DEATH and BLOOD off Aomine’s hands. He was broken, fighting for his life in the streets since he first came into this world and he would do so until the moment he left this world, but right now, he would do anything to keep Kagami safe.

“You are not broken Dai.” Momoi’s hands fit over his own, he pulled away, almost as if her touch burned him, she was full of SIN and DEATH too. He could see it on her face, the years of doing this got to you in a way he knew he never wanted Kagami to touch.

“Taiga was right in leav’in.” Aomine got up, his hand threw a punch into the wall, almost tripping over himself as it landed. “ ‘m fucking death ‘suki. I br’ng death upon everything I fucking touch. A sinner without a fucking ‘ome. Should’ove walked away when I had th’ fucking chance.” Aomine fell to the floor, Momoi moved to him, passing him the bottle of tequila she was nursing. She felt that in her bones, she felt that when she first started dating Aida. The women was her life line, like she wasn’t able to grasp the nightmares until Aida was there, giving her reassurance every damn day.

“Riko is my rock. When I can’t sleep or eat or think because I killed another person and felt fucking nothing. Sh’s there. Waiting for me when I get home. Pulls me in’ta her arms and we make love soft and sweet like the ‘rlds not gonna end.” Aomine made a face but he understood what she was telling him. Kagami was his rock. When he had a bad meeting, even for those three weeks they had spent together. Kagami was there, waiting for him when the meeting was over, or at home. It was like he had a home to come back too and he wanted it forever.

“He’s s’not here right now though is he.” The pout on Momoi’s lips as Aomine said this made her laugh, finger’s moving to grab the bottle back from him as huffed some.

“Only because he’s with his moms right now. Enjoying family time. You sh’ld be there with h’m right now.” Momoi felt herself slipping deeper into the boose she was drinking, only she knew she had to stay alert. Her phone binged, making her crawl over to it. Aomine was still lost in his mind, babbling to himself about how Kagami wasn’t here with him when he should be.

* * *

From: Niklaus.

**_Tai is meeting with Liam at 10pm. Location is a bar they met at._ **

**_Akashi want’s Liam to bring Tai into him in hopes of getting to Aomine that way._ **

**_They are allowed to use force if Kagami does not comply._ **

**_Kagami has a tracker on him and we can follow that in case they do something weird._ **

* * *

Momoi sobered up the moment she read the text message. She looked at the time, 10:05PM. They were a half an hour behind and nowhere near were they needed to be. Momoi swallowed and looked over at Aomine who was lost in his own little world.

* * *

To: Niklaus.

_**Text me the moment he leaves the bar.** _

_**Aomine and I are on our way.** _

* * *

Aomie noticed the way Momoi seemed too tense and un-tense. He knew that it had to do with Kagami but did he care enough to ask? Yeah he did.

“What.” Momoi jumped looking over at Aomine with a face that had him sobered immediately, no longer was the buzz fun when Momoi looked like she was going to faint.

“Kagami is meeting with Liam. They threatened to kill you if he didn’t show up. He’s there right now and we are so far from him.” Momoi swallowed, and Aomine knew those words were a death sentence.

“God dannit Momoi.” He was up in a moment, finger’s punching into the wall once more, this time a hole was left, and that’s when he knew Kagami Taiga was the love of his life and he wasn’t going to stand by. Kagami was going to end up shot again and it was going to be Aomine’s fault for letting him once again out of his fucking sight.

* * *

Kagami found his way towards Liam, the man hadn’t changed in the year’s he had dated him. Head still shaved close to the scalp, the tattoos showing off made him weak a little in the knees. He knew though his heart would never belong to Liam. In fact, the only thing he felt for the other was a little bit of like from the time’s they had spent with each other. It was nothing like the fire he felt when he looked at Aomine.

Though Liam was dressed nice, button down rolled up to his elbows, two buttons undone on his chest, gold chain hanging there that Kagami knew was there for some poor soul to wrap around their finger. Kagami knew Liams game, he had played it once before and gotten burned. Finger’s pushed into his leather jacket, he could smell Aomine faintly on his shirt, well Aomine’s shirt and it gave him courage to know that he was doing this for the other.

“Liam.” Kagamis voice held no niceness in it as he came up to the table sittin down, his arm was flung over one of the backs of the chair and his other was in front of him tapping the sticky table between them. He remembered this place, the smoky smell, taste of cheap beer and the floor always seemed to want to stick to your shoes when you walked. The bathrooms even dirtier.

“Shall we do a romp in the bathroom for old time’s sake Taiga.” That made Kagami swallow, many times had Liam fucked him in that bathroom, so hard his legs were jelly for days. His bad would always have an impression of the sink in it from how many times he was fucked up against it. Liams voice was just as deep as he remembered just not as deep as Aomine’s when he was ready to fuck Kagami senseless.

“No thanks Liam I am not here for a trip down memory lane.” Kagami leaned forward, taking a drink of the other’s beer before putting it back down with a grimace. The beer was still the same cheap.

“Memory lane is nice.” Liams voice ended with a hum and it made Kagami want to pull his hair out. He was tired of this back and forth, he wanted to settle this and get the fuck out of here.

“Shut the fuck up and get to your point Liam. I want to go home. I am tired. Aomine has yet to fuck me tonight and it’s making me cranky.” Kagami took another drink of Liams beer, made a face and set it back down as the other’s eyebrows went up in a slight shock. Kagami huffed, as if he wasn’t used to Kagami cursing. He did enough of it when he was being fucked against the mirror. Even Liam would remember that.

“What makes you think you are going home.” The sentence made Kagami pause, the beer almost too his mouth again before he set it back down with a clink against the table top. Liam wasn’t as smart as Kagami gave him credit for.

“What makes you think I am going with you.” Liam smirked then, as if he knew all the thing’s in the world and Kagami knew nothing. That look always irritated Kagami, he wasn’t a kept doll, he knew a lot more than Liam gave him credit for.

“Because I am going to have Midorima Shintarou shoot Aomine fucking Daiki in the head the moment you walk out of this bar without agreeing to meet with Akashi Seijuurou.” Liam picked up the glass of beer, downing the rest before raising it in the air. Another already on the way and Kagami sat frozen for a moment. By the time the beer was poured and the two were set on the table in front of him. Kagmai understood what exactly had happened. They drew Kagami out into the open, knowing Aomine would find out and come out of his house. Kagami had been played.

“I am not going to make it so Aomine will reconcile with him. I don’t fucking care about their shit. I want Aomine alive and in bed so I can have him fuck me senseless.” Kagami took a drink of his beer, attempting to calm himself down but Liam smirked, leaning back in his chair like he had just won the prize.

“It won’t matter. Tai, Akashi will kill you the moment Aomine agrees and if he doesn’t. You are going to lose a lot of finger’s. I could care less as long as they leave me your ass and mouth so I can fuck it in front of Aomine while he’s dying because he wouldn’t save you.” Liam swallowed down some of his beer and Kagami knew that he was fucked either way. Either he dies painlessly or he dies in agony while Aomine feels like it’s his fault.

“I gotta piss. Can I at least do that before we leave?” Liam looked at him, nodded towards the bathroom door’s. He got up and made his way towards them, glancing at Liam. He had no doubt he had Midorima some where he could shit Aomine, he was the best sniper in the world. He pushed the door open and opened his phone, sending Aomine a text.

* * *

To: Husband.

**_I love you. With everything I have._ **

**_If you agree to this deal with Akashi they are going to kill me. If you don’t, they will torture me until I am dead._ **

**_If I leave here, they kill you._ **

**_I don’t leave here alive no matter what. So I want you to know this was never your fault. I love you._ **

* * *

He shut off his phone, not wanting anyone to know that he sent the text. After all they didn’t have a hacker good enough to get into his phone. So he moved out of the room, looking at Liam who downed his beer and then stood up.

“Let’s go.” Kagami picked up his beer and downed it. He hoped somehow he was going to come out alive and the last thing he drank wasn’t the shitty ass beer in some backwoods bar where he fucked his ex-boyfriend. Though he supposed it would be very anti-climactic if it did happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I typed up another chapter. 
> 
> Kagami and aomine in an impossible situation. 
> 
> Will they die?
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> or maybe. 
> 
> also I am thinking once this fic is over I will start another one, more like a college fic that will be a series in which I'll do a bunch of ships via the Kuroko no Basket fandom. Any suggestions on who you would like the most beside Aokaga. 
> 
> also yes this is almost over. 5 more chapters maybe more or less. 
> 
> I also need to finish Blood and Magic. Who's ready for a huge plot twist on that one. 
> 
> I think you guys will hate me. 
> 
> Much love <3


	8. Our story is written in the stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am made of bullets;  
> shrapnel. 
> 
> You are solar flares  
> and soft lips- 
> 
> better creatures could love you,  
> I know. 
> 
> But now they'll have  
> to get through
> 
> M E." 
> 
> -my love should wear a warning sign, damn right I remember you

“Who the fuck let him leave.” Aomine was standing in the middle of Katia and Alex’s house, arms crossed over his chest and a glare at everyone in the surrounding vicinity. Nik took a step forward, Aomine had liked the kid, he was smart so there was obviously a good explanation for allowing him to leave.

“Once Kagami knew he was going to be staying around you, he told me to watch out for anything. Especially those that came into our house. Liam came 48 hours after Kagami had decided to stay with you, he was asking a lot of questions. I followed him, apparently he’s working for Akashi to get you back into the fold with him. When Kagami came over last night, I told him, told him all that I had found. Basically they are going to kill Kagami no matter what you do.” Nik’s face fell, not wanting to look at his parent’s face. Himuro was off to the side shaking his head for a moment.

“Kuroko wouldn’t allow that to happen.” Momoi spoke, glancing over at Aomine who looked like he was about to blow a fuse at everyone in the room. “Kuroko runs that outfit. Don’t let Akashi fool you. He does whatever Kuroko says. After all lover’s will do anything for each other. Akashi knows what Kuroko will do to him if he disobeys him.” Momoi’s eyes glanced over to Aomine who relaxed some against the kitchen counter. Alex had her arm around Katia and was lost in thought. Nik and Cas were leaning each other and Bela was hanging onto her uncle who was staring at the kitchen counter like he was going to solve this.

“Well we can sit here and dwell on these events or what we can do is go after Kagami.” Everyone looked to Artem, confusion on their features. Artem sighed and shook his head at everyone, he walked towards the office, leaning his head to the side. Everyone seemed to shrug at him before following. Artem grabbed one of the tablet’s, pulling something up on it and the middle of the room changed, a monitor came up from the floor, everyone gathering around it looking at it.

“Listen, we own the gun trade, no one can beat where we get our stuff. Akashi doesn’t own the people we buy from. If he wants to get back from power we, including Aomine are the key to it. Akashi wouldn’t have brought Kagami in until he was with Aomine, until Akashi knew there was some way to get Aomine to give over the keys to his kingdom. However, Akashi would need to keep Kagami alive for us.” Artem zoomed in on the screen showing a photo of Akashi and Kuroko standing right outside the gun zone when they had interrupted the sale with Aomine. Everyone seeming to follow Artem’s train of thought nodding some.

“He knew Aomine would find us, and in doing so he found a way to get all of the guns back to him along with bringing Aomine in as well.” Katia spoke glancing at Alex who nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s all great but how is it going to save Kagami.” Alex’s voice made everyone nod but then Bela looked at everyone with a smile on her face. Nik shook his head at that smile knowing exactly what it meant. She had an idea.

“Let’s ruin his plans the best way we know how.” Confusion on Aomine’s and Momoi’s features before Artem, Katia and Alex smiled. “We crash the party with Aomine.” The confusion never left Aomine and Momoi’s features but Himuro started to smile with everyone else. Bela moved over to the computer bringing up a photo of the mansion that Akashi lived in. Kagami’s tracker making a nice red dot in the middle of the plans.

“Nik, Cas and I used to do this all the time when we were learning about mission with Mom. You show up to their front door and act like everything’s good. If we get something with a computer chip to Kagami he can hack into the system, no matter who they have doing their security won’t be able to keep him out. He can get Himuro in there so we have eye’s. We know where Kagami is at all times so for any reason if the plan is deviated we can get him the fuck out.” Katia and Alex looked proud at Bela as she smiled looking at Aomine, Momoi and Himuro who nodded as well. The plan seems solid and seemed to give Kagami the best chance to get out of there alive.

“Easiest thing to do would for Momoi and Aomine to bring us with as guards. Mom, Ma and Uncle Artem with as back up plus you guys own the business. It hasn’t been given to Kagami yet. So technically nothing can happen to Kagami because everyone know’s he’s supposed to take over, if he doesn’t no one will buy from us. The biggest thing in this world is keeping your word and if we go back on it, no one will buy from us.” Bela crossed her arms over her chest, smiling over at Alex and Katia who nodded and Aomine started to get the picture. Aomine moved forward, fingers touching the red dot for a moment before he looked over at Alex and Katia.

“We best bring some good toys with us or we are going to be walking in blind.” Katia and Alex looked at each other before looking at Aomine with soft smile’s.

“I think we have some stuff we can use.” Katia walked away Alex smiling after her before Aomine nodded, looking over at Momoi and Himuro who smiled at him. They were all ready to die for Kagami but Aomine hoped with this plan there wouldn’t be an issue with getting everyone out alive.

* * *

“Am I going to have to stand here all night.” Kagami huffed, arms crossing over his chest as Liam had his feet up on the coffee table in the middle of Akashi’s office. While Kagami had to admit the place looked like a palace he also wasn’t too keen on being here longer than was necessary. He hoped the text go through to Aomine in time, but he wasn’t sure. They were smart enough to get rid of his phone the moment he stepped inside of the place.

“Akashi is in the middle of a meeting so you are going to have to wait.” Liams voice grated on Kagami but he sighed and glanced towards the window’s. He wondered what Aomine was doing right now, was he talking with his moms to figure something out. He had hoped that Aomine wouldn’t do anything too rash but he knew that was asking too much. If anything he knew Aomine was going to come inside guns blazing.

The door clicked open and Kagami looked towards the door, taking a deep breath he pushed his hands into his pockets and tried to look a little taller. He was met with magenta eye’s and blue as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. Liam stood up quickly, bowing a little as he made his way out of the room in a hurry. Kagami could tell why. Akashi was scary, he didn’t want to get on his bad side either but he also wasn’t going to be one to bend to his whim.

“Ah Kagami it is so nice to meet you in person.” Akashi stood on the other side of the room, watching as Kagami crossed his arms over his chest. Akashi smiled at the movement and Kuroko coughed some glancing between Akashi and Kagami.

“I apologize Kagami for the mess that this is probably causing but we haven’t been able to talk to Aomine in a while. We would like to bring our business back together. This was the only way we can think of getting Aomine to listen to us.” Kagami didn’t jump when he heard the other’s voice, if anything he offered a little smile to Kuroko as if he was an old friend. This got Akashi’s eyebrow turned up for a moment.

“Personally I am very mad that you shot me in the collar bone. But I suppose you knew I was already hurt there so you figured it wouldn’t hurt if you landed the blow again.” He seen a look pass over Kuroko’s face but he couldn’t quite place it, instead Kuroko glanced over at Akashi who had smiled. It was a weird smile, the kind that made Kagami’s gut turn over and over again. However, Akashi just walked over to him sitting down in the chair behind his desk before motioning for Kagami to sit down on the couch.

“We have no intention of hurting you regardless of whatever Liam told you. We just want you to convince Aomine that it would be in his best interest if he would join back with us. After all we want the same thing’s. We want to be a family again.” Akashi had crossed his leg’s, leaning back in his chair as Kuroko sat across from him, legs cross and hands in his lap. Kagami wasn’t sure if he should believe either of them so he just hummed, looking down at his lap picking at his jeans.

“So if I wanted to leave this place right now I am free too?” The look exchanged between Kuroko and Akashi told him all he needed to know. He was not going to get out of here without Aomine agreeing to come back into the family. Akashi sighed shaking his head some as he leaned forward.

“Sadly no, we need Aomine to come here and hear us out. Though you will be with Liam until he arrives.” Kagami could laugh at the fact that Kuroko rose an eyebrow at his lover, it seems they were on two separate pages.

“I would be to differ it seems your lover here doesn’t agree with me being in a room alone with Liam and I have to say I don’t like the fact of it either. So I think we should rethink that idea.” Kagami smiled, Kuroko looking between Akashi and him before shrugging as if once more it didn’t matter. Kagami did notice a break in the other’s façade, a moment of weakness before it decided to slip back over his face. This was going to be easier than Kagami thought.

“Fine you can-“ The door was knocked on, interrupting Akashi, who was now frowning. Though the door opened to reveal a green haired male and a darker haired one by his side. Midorima pushed his glasses up on his face, and Takao was almost vibrating trying to get over to Kagami. Kagmai noticed there was a slight twinge of jealousy on the green haired males face but he didn’t look much into it. He assumed the two were sleeping together, that was the only thing he could think was going on.

“Aomine is here with unexpected guests.” Akashi’s face turned slightly shocked at that, looking at Kuroko who shrugged but there was a smile there as if he knew something that Akashi didn’t. Kagami was going to find out sooner or later so he figured he wouldn’t look too much into it. At least not for now.

“Bring them in here.” Akashi’s voice was final and for a moment, Kagami wished that he had dressed up a little better. After all he was in a nice home and taking guests with the Akashi Seijuurou he should have been more thought into his outfit.

“I would say it’s good to see you but it’s not.” Aomine’s voice did thing’s to Kagami he would never understand. So he turned his head, looking as Aomine strolled into the room with the kind of swagger that made Kagami want to ride him until they both couldn’t handle it any more. The light gray suit and blood red color of his shirt made Kagami’s insides flutter and he really wished they were not in the fight for their lives because he really wanted Aomine to fuck him right now.

“Aomine, it is good to see you from where I am.” Akashi stood up but then stopped from coming around the desk when he noticed who came in the room after him. Katia and Alex Garcia smiling from ear to ear. Artem Vukaxin standing behind them, arms crossed over his wide chest. This was not going to go his way today, he should have foreseen this but Kuroko was by his side, giving him a much needed boost of confidence.

“You brought guests Aomine.” Akashi’s voice was like ice and Aomine smiled wider that time, Momoi was by his side, beautiful baby blue dress that matched Kuroko’s hair and it seemed as if there was a moment in the room where no one said anything. Just stared at each other waiting for the other to make the next move.

“Would it be too much to ask to have a moment alone with Aomine before we get down to business?” Everyone seemed shocked that it was Kagami that spoke first, Akashi looking over at him, thought it wasn’t as if he didn’t see the look Kagami was throwing Aomine. He figured a moment for the two of them alone would be fine.

“Fine. Takao show Aomine and Kagami into one of the other rooms I am sure they would like to have a private moment. Midorima please take the rest of our guests to the dining room to wait.” Katia, Alex and Artem both looked at Momoi who shrugged. However, Takao had already taken Aomine’s arm and tugged on Kagami to follow him.  
Aomine and Kagami found themselves in a smaller room, the door locked behind them unable to leave not that Kagami wanted to leave any time soon. They looked at each other, not saying a word, Aomine’s gaze wasn’t even looking at him, he felt almost pain at that. Aomine moved, finger’s gripping his hair as if he was contemplating something.

“Daiki.” His voice was soft, making Aomine’s eyes snap up to him, Kagami fell once more for those eye’s that seemed to burn a path inside of him. Aomine didn’t say anything but did not move, so Kagami did, fingers reaching out for the other. In a movement, Kagami’s arms were wrapped around Aomine’s neck, body pressed tight against the other as he placed a gentle kiss upon Aomine’s lip’s.

Kagami felt a slight sadness when Aomine’s lips didn’t respond to his own, though the way things were left prior he realized he shouldn’t be sad. This was his fault. He should have stayed inside, with Aomine, maybe this would have turned out simpler. Kagami placed his hands on Aomine’s cheek’s dragging the other’s face up to his own again.

“I’m sorry Daiki.” His lips connected again, this time to his top lip as Kagami kept whispering I am sorry every break and every kiss. After the 10th time it felt like Aomine kissed back finally. His arms coming to wrap around Kagami’s waist as their lips connected again. It was saying everything that needed to be said to each other. The moment of softness and sorrow of saying words that they did not mean. Hands wondering, fingers pulling back the jacket from Aomine’s shoulder’s. Aomines hands pulling Kagami’s shirt out of his pants touching skin on skin for another moment.

“Taiga.” Aomine’s voice, the roughness, the seduction that almost made Kagami weak in the knee’s. There was however so much to say between the two, words couldn’t even begin to speak what needed to be said. Instead their lips connected again, slower, heads tilting as they pushed chest against chest. Kagami arched his back slightly, feeling the way that Aomine pulled on his shirt as if their closeness couldn’t have been close enough.

Their bodies meshed, fingers removed pants and boxer’s came soon after. If they both had any sense they knew doing this right now wasn’t the best situation. They had more important things to worry about. Instead, Aomine’s fingers sunk inside of him, stretching him as he arched his back. His head tilted to the side enough for Aomine’s lips to nibble and bite at the skin.

“Dai-“ A soft moan, Aomine moving another finger inside of Kagami before nails found themselves in the blue haired males shoulders. Neither cared for this moment, hand’s unclenching and fingers being removed. Kagami’s whine as he felt the emptiness. Though it ended as soon as it began. Aomine thrusted inside, both groaning as they felt each other now in a wholeness neither had felt since their fight.

Their breaths mingled, both still for a moment a they gazed into each other’s eyes, blue and red mixing once more. A moment, soft as Aomine moved, hip’s thrusting up before Kagami let out a breathless moan. Over and over, this soft movement inside of Kagami, legs wrapped around Aomine’s waist. Back against the wall as Aomine’s hands held onto Kagami’s waist to keep both of them as close as possible. Aomine’s pace quickened, their breaths coming on quicker as Kagami tried to keep his voice down, only able to whisper out Aomine’s name over and over again as the darker haired male’s forehead connected to his shoulder. Aomine’s thrusts got more sporadic, clutching and gasping before Kagami came, feeling his lover’s breath once more on his lip’s. Not a moment later, Aomine came, a soft moan on his lip’s as he did so. It was quick, Aomine’s forehead moving against Kagami’s as their breath mingled once more.

“This won’t be the last time.” Kagami spoke, finger’s moving from his shoulder’s to his face, feeling the shaky breath Aomine let out. It was a soft moment, even though they were so close together, something made them feel so far apart. It wasn’t until Aomine pulled back, finger’s taking Kagami’s own that he felt the ring slide back on his finger once more.

“No it won’t. I will kill anyone who dares touch you.” Kagami knew that in this moment, what Aomine said was true. Safe is what Kagami felt in this moment, in the arms of the man he knew would protect him against all else. Kagami knew that no matter what they would be a fight but he didn’t want Aomine or himself to be a part of it. He didn’t want any of this, but fate was never fair.


	9. The greater the love. The greater the chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You both are made for each other.  
> How do you know?
> 
> Because you guys don't look at each other with  
> butterflies and happiness.
> 
> You look at each other with reality but at the same time,  
> there is a fairytale waiting you."
> 
> -E. Grin- this is real life, not puppy love.

Kagami almost felt like he was at a dinner with his family and someone had said something wrong. Aomine was on the other side of him, arm’s length away and that was way too far. His mom’s sat on either side of him. Momoi said next too Aomine and Artem was on the other said. Akashi and Kuroko were seated at the head of the table on either side. No food was served they all just stared at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. It wasn’t like Kagami was going to speak again, he could feel Aomine’s eyes on him, the phone had rested heavy in his hand once they had gotten done having sex. Which of course Kagami had already yelled at Aomine for doing, in someone’s house no less.

“This is turning out to be the best meeting you have ever called Akashi.” Aomine’s drawl made everyone’s eyes snap to him. Though there was clear boredom in Aomine’s voice, Kagami could tell the underlying irritation in it. The fact that Kagami could tell also meant that Kuroko could as well and baby blue eyes rolled for a moment.

“Now that we know Aomine is currently tapped into the meeting how about we bring everyone else up to speed. “Akashi’s voice made everyone glance over at him with a tense looks. Aomine made a look at him, eyes telling him everything he needed to know, he would trust with Aomine with his life.

“The circumstances for our drifting apart is sad yes, however, in light of the appearance of Kagami I think we should take into consideration the fact that this deal between us would be a benefit to all in the long run.” Akashi glanced over at Katia and Alex who didn’t say much just sat there. No one said much so Akashi sighed looking at Aomine, who for once pulled off looking bored way better than Kagami could have ever thought. He was almost proud of his boyfriend.

“Personally-“ Akashi’s gaze was on Kagami as he glanced away from Aomine with a small smile on his lips. “I think that we hold a lot of the cards. Seeing as though you need the guns we have to protect what is yours. You want the whole world and you can’t get that without getting to my business. Honestly you can’t take it from us because you know if you did you would lose all of that business to someone else who would be waiting in the wings to snatch it up.” Kagami felt the eyes of everyone on him, boring into him as if they didn’t expect him to be that smart. He almost had to laugh, feeling Aomine’s eyes on him in a way that screamed he was proud of Kagami. That’s all that mattered to him.

Akashi coughed, a subtle way of trying to gather his thought’s as Kagami straightened some in his chair. Akashi was opening his mouth to say something, and in a bold move. Kagami spoke first.

“I think that this meeting for the moment can be called off. You can’t do much because in the end we hold everything and you have made it clear that you wish to meet with us. However, at this time being this my business as well as Aomine’s we need to discuss the outcomes of this arrangement and of course at a later date we can convene back and make sure the terms benefits out weight the cost for everyone.” Kagami could feel the look he was getting from everyone, that the fact he decided to speak out of tern and over Akashi was going to be a death sentence. Akashi however looked a little proud as if this wasn’t the way that he figured this was going to go. Kuroko on the other end nodded some, a softer smile on his features as if he was proud not that he would say anything.

“Akashi dear, I believe that would be acceptable seeing as though we did call them here under a strange form of duress.” Kuroko had stood up, glancing over at Akashi who seemed upset that he was going to have to give up the lead he had on Kagami and Aomine but ended up nodding.

“A month is all you have to get word back to us on what your terms are. I am being generous seeing as you two have made clear points to me. However, I must remind you that after that month your time runs up. The moment you step outside of your house, you are dead.” Akashi stood up, Kuroko offering a smile and a bow towards everyone before he followed behind Akashi. Takao came into the room, ready to escort them all out, Akashi throwing his arm over Kuroko’s waist with a smile.

“I think that worked out well don’t you think.” Akashi smiled down at his lover who just simply hummed up at Akashi not really saying much in the moment. They found their way into their bedroom, keeping it quiet as Kuroko took off his jacket, starting to unbutton the magenta colored shirt.

“Kagami was strong, a good match for Aomine. They balance each other out well.” Akashi looked down at the papers on the small table by the window with another hum, glancing over as Kuroko’s shirt came off slowly.

“He was, they do. Sometimes I believe they needed a push in the correct direction.” The paper was set down as Kuroko turned around with another hum, his feet carrying him over to Akashi pulling the other’s shirt out of his pants unbuttoning the material slowly.

“Correct or not, we are going to have to accept their proposal. I am thinking 40/60. Most likely will be Kagami’s proposal. Aomine will want us-“ Kuroko paused, placing a kiss upon Akashi’s chest, making the other hiss in anticipation for the other’s lips against his skin. “30/70. At best. That will be after Kagami decides to sweet talk him into giving us a little more.” Akashi once more hummed, feeling the way Kuroko’s fingers pulled his shirt off, kisses still being peppered against his skin. While he believed Kuroko was right the first option was the kind he would accept, this was, after all a business.

“I’ll only take 40/60. Let them have most of the business, they are the ones getting the guns and what not. As long as I have Kagami and Aomine back, meaning I have Aida and Momoi. Himuro will be able to be with Murasakibara, though I am sure they are dying to reconnect.” Kuroko hummed, his fingers stopping at Akashi’s pants before turning away. This made Akashi almost sputter for the fact his lover was of course always a tease.

“What about Hanamiya and Kirsisaki?” The name made both men still, a tight grip being held on from both ends.

“Let’s not allow them to worry about that, as of right now that’s a threat that’s so far in the future we can’t see it.” Akashi’s voice was final but Kuroko couldn’t help but feel something wrong, like the moment it happened, things were going to go downhill fast.

* * *

“I can’t believe he let us go.” Momoi spoke, placing her gun on the counter as Aida leaned against it nodding. She had known her girlfriend was going to get into some shit but this was something that worried her, Momoi never coming back.

“Kagami was great.” Himuro stated, his finger’s starting to take apart one of the guns that came in cleaning it as Aida hummed a little.

“Why did he let you go thought, he didn’t do it out of the good of his heart. Baby this is Akashi fucking Seijuurou we are talking about. He doesn’t just let people go.” Aida had leaned over, pulling Momoi’s face to her own to place a soft kiss against it. Himuro made a soft face at them, watching as Momoi wrapped her arms around Aida’s neck kissing her back softer, feeling the way their bodies meshed for a moment.

“He’s worried about another gang.” Kagami stood in the doorway, Aomine behind him with the bags as he set them down. Momoi and Aida pulled away from each other looking at Kagami with confused expressions.

“Let’s have that worry for another day hm?” Aomine leaned in placing a kiss upon Kagami’s cheek before he walked into the kitchen and pated Himuro on the back. The other two exchanged soft words as Kagami looked at Momoi.

“We can’t sit on this Momoi. Something else is going on. Akashi wouldn’t allow us to go without a fight. Something else is going on.” Aida nodded behind Momoi as he spoke but the pink haired girl sighed and shook her head.

“Kagami I have lived with Akashi for 10 years’. If he wanted us to know he would have told us and it makes no sense in trying to figure it out now. We are alive, and right now I think you and Aomine have thing’s to talk about.” While Momoi was right, Kagami had a feeling that something else was going to happen to this short lived peace. Aida pulled her girlfriend with her down the hall, soft giggles and exchanging of words made Kagami look over at Aomine who was now stripping off his jacket and looking over Himuro’s shoulder at the gun.

Kagami turned away, making his way towards their bedroom. While it had of course only been 24 hours it had felt far longer since he had seen their bed. Kagami pulled off his jacket throwing it to the side and his shirt followed after. The button up being crumpled on the floor as he made his way towards the bathtub. Kagami turned the water onto warm, allowing the white tub to fill with water as he grabbed some of the lavender bath salts that he was sure Momoi put into their room for whenever they had a fight. He found Momoi was more like an older sister and he could go to her when he and Aomine had a fight. This time he knew that he couldn’t have, and he felt bad for that. Sometimes he just needed Aomine to stew a bit in his feelings before Kagami came running back.

A couple minutes later, Kagami was sinking into the tub, candles lit and a soft fluffy towel waiting for him when he came out. The heat was melting all the worry and stress away from his body, making him lull in and out of a peaceful sleep. He knew if he didn’t come back he wouldn’t have slept good without Aomine by his side. He took a breath, sinking into the water before he came back up pushing the red hair from his face.

“I never thought you would be back in my bed again.” Aomine spoke, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Kagami would have jumped if he had no noticed the other standing there some moments ago. Fingers started to swirl in the water playing with it for a moment before he placed his chin on the edge of the bath, watching Aomine.

“No fight will ever take me away from you Aomine.” Kagami’s voice was soft, for once he had to lay all of his emotions all out on the line. “If we are going to get married you can’t keep me locked up here like a glass doll.” He watched as Aomine’s shoulders tensed for a moment before falling again. He was going to win this fight. Aomine came into the room, softness to his features as he nodded a little.

“I know Taiga.” Aomine sat himself on the edge of the tub, finger’s starting to dance along he surface of the water. Aomine never looked at Kagami, and if that was because he was deep in thought or not, Kagami moved, leaning up to place a wet hand against Aomine’s skin. He leaned in, placing his lips gently against the other’s. It was a moment of lips meshing against each other, an exchange of vows between the two of them. Nothing would ever come in between them again.

Aomine stood up, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side, his pants came next, being discarded as Kagami leaned back, watching his boyfriend get undressed. There was a certain softness to their movements together, rushed but knowing they had all the time in the world together. Aomine slid into the water, instantly grabbing Kagami and placing him into his lap as they exchanged another soft kiss.

Kagami’s fingers brushed across Aomine’s cheek’s, the soft smacking of their lips together was the only thing heard. The little splashes of the water as Aomine moved his hands to grip Kagami’s ass, bringing him closer to Aomine. A breath and Kagami had arched enough for Aomine to push a finger inside of him. Kagami had come out of the water, enough so that every time Aomine’s finger moved out of him the water splashed softly.

Neither said a word. Aomine adding another finger stretching and kissing down Kagami’s body. It was the aftermath of earlier. Knowing Kagami was safe Aomine needed to touch him, to feel him all around himself. Kagami knowing that he was alive for the moment wanted to waste no time making sure his body would forever remember Aomine’s.

“Daiki.” A breathless moan broke the silence around them, Kagami’s fingers digging into Aomines shoulder’s as he pulled his finger’s out. Finger’s moving across Kagami’s body making sure the memorize everything before Kagami slowly sank back down into the water. As he did so, he sank Aomine into him, the feeling of the other stretching him wide made him shiver, a soft little gasp escaping his lip’s.

When Aomine was buried to the hilt. They both took a moment, breathing together before Kagami started to move. It was soft at first, a grind together, a roll of hips as the water splashed around them. Then it got quicker, Kagami’s pace starting to get harder, slamming himself down as the water splashed up over the edge of the tub. The same edge that had Kagami digging his nails into Aomine’s wrist to help keep him tethered to reality in the moment.

Kagami was setting the pace, Aomine trying to make it quicker, trying to get Kagami to slam harder, but in the end, Kagami was soft; a rise and fall to his movements. Kagami leaned his head back, this gave Aomine the perfect space to plant open mouth kisses and to bring back the hickes that had since faded on his loves skin.

Each mark was a promise to each other, a promise to never leave. The nail marks on Aomine’s wrist a promise that Kagami wasn’t going to get mad at him for something stupid. Wasn’t going to leave again. The hand mark on Kagami’s waist a sign that Aomine would never allow anyone to hurt him again if he had any say in the matter. Each movement of Kagami’s hips pushing down against Aomines a silent prayer that they wouldn’t meet their end any time soon. Every moan a thankful prayer that they were both alive.

“Taiga.” The moan of his given name rising from Aomine’s lips made him falter, his hip’s starting to get a little faster, a hand wrapping around Kagami’s cock. A soft tug, a moan in Kagami’s ear as he started to angle himself so that every time Aomine thrusted into him, it hit that perfect little spot making Kagami shake and gasp at wanting more.

At this point it wasn’t Kagami setting the pace any more, Aomines hips slapped up into Kagami, pounding and making Kagami bounce like the water escaping the tub. Both males now unable to hold back the moans as Aomine slammed up inside Kagami at a whole new angle. This was the angle that Aomine needed, feeling Kagami flutter around his cock. His fingers gripped harder, the water staining the floor around them and Aomine couldn’t care less. His lover was so close, Aomine could tell by the way Kagami gripped tighter, his cock pulsing in Aomine’s hand.

It took another moment, Aomine’s fingers moving over the head of Kagami’s cock, feeling the way his lover shuddered and then came all of his hand. Aomine thrusted once more inside of Kagami, feeling himself sputter and come into him.

Both breathed hard, softness as they allowed their forehead’s to touch once more in a sign that they were alive here together. They stayed like that. Dirty water around them and Kagami’s face tucked into Aomine’s neck for assurance that this would be the last time they would get into shit together.

“I love you.” Aomine spoke, making Kagami tense a little under him. “If I don’t say it now, I am not sure when we might get another chance.” While Kagami knew that it was right, that Aomine needed to say it now. It also made it harder for Kagami, knowing at some point will be the last time he hears those words coming from Aomine’s lips.

“I love you too Daiki.” Kagami turned his head, burying it in Aomines neck deeper because for once, he felt embarrassment. Not because of what they did together but because for once their feelings were out in the open. Their hearts on their sleeves and for a brief moment it was quiet in their world. Kagami could almost picture a normal life for them. Aomine getting up tomorrow to go to work as a stock broker or something. Kagami staying at home o get dinner ready for the moment Aomine came home.

For once their life was simple, or at least that’s what it felt like for this moment in their world. Kagami knew come morning this would be different. He had two words to go by and he had a feeling it was going to be more trouble than what it was worth. Hanamiya and Kirsisaki. Those two words would open a door Kagami wasn’t sure he wanted to open alone but if it meant protecting Aomine he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got something new thrown into the mix. 
> 
> how will the boys react. 
> 
> how brutal will Hanamiya be. 
> 
> guess you will have to see. 
> 
> also all this down time means I am writing so much more. Great ready for this to end soon with the amount of time I have on my hands to write.


	10. Authors Note

So like many people with this wild time I have a lot of extra time for writing. So what I am going to be doing is rewriting this story. I love it don’t get me wrong there is just a lot of shit I wanted to put in here that didn’t get covered.

For now what I am going to do is state that this is completed. I will be writing the first new chapter of this story and posting it once I have backed up all of the chapters that I have done so far so I can edit them.

Thank you for all who have read this story so far. I want to make it better for all those reading so bare with me! Thanks!

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

-Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always <3
> 
> If you like this Fic check out my other two. 
> 
> Division and Blood and Magic! 
> 
> Division has finished up! So enjoy that one.


End file.
